The Bonds of Friendship
by Spark Vallen
Summary: Two newly partnered Jedi fight for the success of their mission and their very lives
1. Chapter One

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Miko Regalia had been apprenticed to Kyp Durron. Jaina Solo had been apprenticed to Mara Jade Skywalker.  
The advanced students were progressing and moving on to greater challenges. Jedi Master Spark Vallen thought about those who now learned one-on-one and the students who remained at the academy; Spark wondered if she was ready for the commitment of an apprentice. Masters Tionne and Kam Solusar lead the Yavin 4 Jedi Academy, but Luke Skywalker remained the figurehead for the Jedi as a whole. He had brought back the master/apprentice study formation, returning to the styles of the pre- Empire Jedi. Though she knew that bond would form naturally over time, with trust, Spark was also aware that Luke hoped she would take an apprentice.  
Spark had spent considerable time in meditation, focusing on the ties she had to several of the advanced students. Looking out at Yavin 4's jungle, she thought of them again. Jacen Solo was an introspective, spiritual young man at age 14. Spark had worked with him numerous times on projects both at the academy and off-planet. She was impressed with his connection to the Force as well as his humility given that he came from a family of talented Jedi. Spark felt a close connection to a young woman- Elia Cline-one of the first students to grow since early childhood on Yavin 4. Elia was slightly younger than Jacen; developmentally, they were very much alike though. Her strengths tended to lie in empathy and diplomacy. A very talented student. Spark knew that she would assist the New Republic in great measures one day. The third person that Spark Vallen had meditated on was Kir-wan Jada. This Jedi student was much older than the teenaged Jacen and Elia. and even a few years older than twenty-two year old Spark. She had already worked closely with Kir-wan since her arrival on Yavin 4 three years ago. Kir-wan had come to the academy making a fresh start after a rough and trying early life.  
Spark thought quietly. Three superb students who she would learn from as much as they would learn from her.  
"Master Vallen?" came a female voice behind her.  
Spark registered the soft voice of Kir-wan. Turning, she brushed her consciousness against the student's in a form of greeting. She had a tendency to leave her chamber door open; this did make her very accessible to the other Jedi. "Hi Kir-wan. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, thanks," she replied, moving to stand beside Spark at her left shoulder. "Are you okay? You felt a little tense."  
Spark grinned. She tended to keep her mental defenses quite low; Kir- wan had a knack at reading her emotions. "Yes, I'm okay," she assured her, "I have been thinking about a big decision I ought to make."  
Kir-wan nodded. "Oh. Anything I can do to assist you?"  
Spark considered the question. "Have a seat, Kir-wan. Here is what I've been thinking about."  
Kir-wan sat across from her, relaxing her posture and locking her attention on Spark. She held the Jedi Master in high esteem, feeling more connected to her than any other person on Yavin 4.  
"What do you think of Jaina's and Miko's apprenticeships?" Spark asked.  
Surprised by the question, Kir-wan sat a little straighter in her chair. She knew as a Jedi not to read too much into a situation, but it was obvious that apprenticeship was on Master Vallen's mind. Kir-wan had experienced visions of the two of them in such a relationship; she had never spoken this to Spark, however. Kir-wan answered the question, carefully choosing her words. "I think Miko is well suited to Kyp; Jaina is an excellent complement to Mara. They will surely learn from eachother."  
Spark nodded and made a non-intelligible tone low in her throat. She thought of the three students she considered: Jacen, Elia, Kir-wan. "Were you disappointed that you were not one of the first students to go on to one-on-one study?" she asked directly.  
"No, I was not," she said quickly and honestly. "In all sincerity, knowing myself, I have had much to deal with that has held me back. I was not ready."  
Spark studied Kir-wan closely. She had wondered how the older woman had felt about the apprenticeships. Interesting. "A couple of weeks has gone by now. do you find yourself ready?"  
Cautiously, Kir-wan allowed a brief smile. "Does anyone ever really know when she is ready?" she asked in return. "To answer, Master, I have learned to open myself empathetically without tension. Should the opportunity to become an apprentice to a knight arise, I consider myself ready for the challenge."  
The Jedi Master sat back, focusing her consciousness toward Kir-wan. She prodded gently at the student, hitting slight defenses. She would lower the barriers for Spark, emitting a sense of control and trust for the Jedi Master. The depth at which she was allowed to probe surprised Spark; she knew Kir-wan's life before the Jedi had left her very closed and extremely guarded. That she was willing to open herself to Spark's probe showed the bond she felt for the teacher in addition to how far she had come over the years. Spark chose to only pick up the emotions that Kir-wan shared and closed herself off to all she could feel as a sign of respect. She pulled her consciousness back to her own sphere.  
Kir-wan watched and waited quietly as Spark now turned her sense inward. During the silence, she reflected on what this interview meant-she was sure Spark considered her for apprenticeship! Her dream could actually come true. Who else would be under consideration?, she wondered. Jacen Solo, certainly. Kir-wan admired him greatly. She could hardly maintain her own sense of calm while Spark meditated.  
She felt and acknowledged Kir-wan's quiet anxiety and could not fault her for it. Spark knew the stress she felt. The bond she felt toward the student had grown even stronger during their conversation. Intellect suggested that she ought to at least speak with Jacen and Elia; her heart and connection to the Force said that Kir-wan was the one.  
"Kir-wan," Spark said, opening her blue eyes and locking them on the darker eyes of the student's, "I know you know why I am asking these questions. You are aware I am considering you for an apprenticeship. with me. You have held up well to my questions and shown great skill in the probe."  
Kir-wan nodded and said, "Thank you."  
Spark had never taken the responsibility of an apprentice. She took a formal tone as she said, "Kir-wan, with your acceptance, I would be honored to assist you with Jedi studies at a master/apprentice level."  
Jada gasped although she felt the bond was leading them to this point. Kir-wan could not believe that she had just watched her vision come to fruition! She sat there in Spark's chamber with her jaw gaping, thinking how this had been the first of many goals to achieve as a Jedi Knight. Kir-wan glanced up at Spark who sat patiently awaiting a response. She laughed self-consciously, realizing she had "zoned out."  
"Master Vallen, I would be honored to deepen our relationship and take my training to the next level," Kir-wan answered gravely.  
"Then it is done!" Spark exclaimed with a hearty laugh, breaking any sense of formality and procedure. She stood-Kir-wan quickly did the same- and then gave her apprentice a tight hug. Kir-wan decided to open her sense of the Force as far as she could, directing her focus at her new mentor. Spark felt this Force-push and immediately noted the intensity. She opened herself in the same manner, accepting and reciprocating the wall of positive feelings she received.  
Kir-wan stepped back, smiling broadly, her eyes shining.  
"I will make the announcement at this evening's general assembly," Spark said.  
"Alright," Kir-wan replied. "Would it permissible for me to spend the rest of the afternoon in private meditation?"  
Spark nodded. "I was thinking of doing the same. This will be a challenge for both of us. Why don't you focus on expectations you have for this relationship. where you hope it will take us."  
She grinned and bowed low. "Thank you, Master Vallen."  
Spark first returned the respectful bow. Then she mentioned casually, "Let's keep this as comfortable as possible, Kir-wan. Call me Spark."  
Kir-wan laughed aloud. Spark's reputation for being laid back and informal had become legendary around the academy. Everyone knew, as Kir- wan did that the Jedi took her life very seriously internally despite her outward reactions. "Ok Spark! Thanks again." 


	2. Chapter Two

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Jedi students gathered quickly in the Grand Audience Chamber. Time was not strictly measured at the temple; this allowed students to learn and grow at their own pace. Meetings that took place in the Grand Audience Chamber were scheduled events that every person noted and looked forward to. The camaraderie reached powerful levels when the Jedi clustered together. Each knight and student enjoyed seeing the others who understood their lives so deeply. The youngest students stood closest to the dais with the older students who guided them immediately behind. Further back, the advanced students and on-planet knights stood individually or in their own small groups. On the stage, Luke Skywalker stood at center, flanked by Kam, Tionne, and Spark.  
Kir-wan caught Vallen's eyes from the crowd and smiled. She had been in a daze since their meeting earlier in the day. Even during her meditation, all Kir-wan could feel was the presence of Spark. The Jedi Master grinned, gave her a small wave, then redirected her attention at the entire group.  
Luke greeted the crowd of students and knights and thanked them sincerely for their attendance. While he spoke, Spark slipped away, moving virtually unnoticed through the assembly. Master Skywalker had just reached his reiteration on the importance of knowing the commitment of Jedi life when he abruptly switched gears. Standing proud and pleased, Luke announced, "Miko Regalia and Jaina Solo have demonstrated skills that have taken them to new levels of study."  
While Luke paused, Mara Jade Skywalker scanned the crowd and spotted Spark. They made eye contact; Mara winked from her position next to Jaina. Spark grinned.  
"Tonight, we meet to honor another Jedi who has been accepted as an apprentice."  
Kir-wan jumped as Spark laid her right hand on Kir-wan's left shoulder. She had not even seen the Master's descent from the stage. Spark squeezed the taller woman's shoulder as Luke concluded, "Spark Vallen and Kir-wan Jada have agreed to work at the master/apprentice level."  
Jedi rapidly turned to look at the two women. They instantly felt the jubilation and excitement from their colleagues.  
"Wow," Kir-wan whispered.  
Spark nodded in agreement. The response to the news was almost overwhelming.  
Master Skywalker smiled at Spark and Kir-wan then returned his gaze to the entire assembly. Another change of gears in his agenda. "A Jedi presence has been requested on the Rim world of Chashire," Luke explained. "Chashire suffers from a series of severe natural disasters. The political body is adapting and some relief has come from the New Republic, but the populace at large suffers from physical trauma and despair."  
A few children in the front quietly recited lessons they had learned about despair and depression. Older Jedi smiled. Luke paused, making his final decision on this mission. As Kam, Tionne, Spark, Corran and Luke had discussed; this would be a long-term assignment on Chashire. He nodded once, as if ratifying the decision of who would go.  
"The relationship that has occurred between Spark and Kir-wan came at the perfect time. With their acceptance, they will be the knights who will assist on Chashire."  
Spark nodded softly-she had known she had been considered for the task. Spark had wondered if Luke would give permission to proceed given her new responsibilities. Apparently so. She looked to Kir-wan. The apprentice kept her emotions in check, though she was surprised to be already receiving an assignment. Spark faced Luke, offering a lop-sided grin and a mock salute.  
  
Kir-wan stood in her quarters-the room she had shared with Adika Zula for three years. They had begun Jedi training together and had become friends as Kir-wan learned to trust again. Three years spent on Yavin 4, learning and living at the academy and now Kir-wan was moving on.  
Adika came in behind the thoughtful apprentice. "Congratulations, Kir-wan," she whispered.  
Kir-wan turned to give Adika a warm embrace. "Thank you, Adika."  
She took a step back and held Kir-wan's hands. "How do you feel? Are you ready?"  
"Let's see. nervous and yes, I think so," she replied. "In that order." Kir-wan sighed, looking at the chamber they had shared. "I guess I just can't believe this is really happening!"  
Adika watched Kir-wan finish packing her small satchel. "Are you excited you'll be working with Master Vallen?"  
Kir-wan nodded. "Oh yeah-she's great. I look forward to learning from her and doing all I can on Chashire. It's just that."  
"Just what?" Adika pressed.  
"Just that I hope I don't disappoint anyone," she admitted. Kir-wan waited and kept a close eye on Adika. Her roommate knew that Kir-wan had fully accepted the Jedi way-she did still have issues about her own self- esteem however.  
"Kir-wan," Adika said sternly, "you know who you are. You are a Jedi. and being a Jedi, you will do all you can in any situation." She locked her gaze on Kir-wan's dark eyes. "By doing all you can, you will never disappoint a soul."  
A tad misty-eyed, Kir-wan gave Adika another hug. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"And I will miss you," she said in return. "I'm sure Master Vallen is waiting for you-it's time for you to go on to that next step." 


	3. Chapter Three

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter Three  
  
On the three day trip to Chashire, Spark and Kir-wan spent the time in meditation, in lightsaber practice, and in getting to know more about eachother. During the frequent meditation periods, the women found that they were able to connect to eachother so easily it was as if they had known the other for all their lives.  
The Jedi Academy had a small fleet of ships for missions that sent Jedi across the galaxy-all knights were trained to pilot them. Some Jedi- Corran Horn and Mara Jade Skywalker for instance-had their own transportation. An aging Tyderian shuttle, Justice, was one of these hyperspace-worthy vessels that the academy used; it was currently piloted by Kir-wan.  
Entering the Chashire system on the final leg of their journey, Kir- wan brought them in for landing on the night-side of the planet. The Jedi observed first-hand that power appeared spotty-only one fourth of Chashire was lit. Only two spaceports remained in powered and working condition- Spark and Kir-wan landed at the port for visitors/travelers. The second site was used for disaster relief supplies only and located near the capital city. Not surprisingly, their shuttle sat alone in the spaceport.  
"Kir-wan," Spark suggested, "we're going to feel a lot of grief and despair here. I'd advise keeping your senses alert but very guarded. Take care not to get overwhelmed."  
"Gotcha, Spark," she said with a nod. Kir-wan smoothed her tunic, patted her lightsaber and donned her robe. Spark wore similar clothing though her robe was a deep navy; Kir-wan's was the traditional Jedi brown.  
Aside from it being after midnight local time, there were far too many survival issues to be handled for Chashire to greet Jedi with a delegation. not that they expected a formal procession. Spark Vallen and Kir-wan Jada left Justice locked in the docking bay, heading out on foot toward the camps.  
Master Skywalker had given them the contact name of Reeg Aflant. Aflant was a local leader in the industrial town of Flordun. one of the hardest hit areas. Spark nor Kir-wan had a clue who Reeg was by sight; the New Republic files on Chashire were without a holo pic of Aflant. The Jedi figured that he would be easily found in the remains and shelters of Flordun.  
"I'm surprised people are still awake," Kir-wan commented. She gestured to the camps they approached. "It's 3 a.m. local time and the fires still burn with people around them."  
Spark stared to the places Kir-wan had pointed out. She shook her head, blonde braid swinging. Dismayed by having to "make a grand Kyp Durron entrance," she unclipped her lightsaber. Kir-wan cocked her head, puzzled, but did the same. They picked up their pace.  
Spark said to her apprentice, "Quick stretch out and scan those crowds."  
Kir-wan groaned with sudden understanding. "Looters."  
Spark nodded. She pushed away the sudden tension she felt; it was the Jedi duo's first fight together. Spark reminded herself that Kir-wan was strong and skilled with her lightsaber. Calming and centering her mind, Spark ignited her purple blade as Kir-wan's teal-tinted lightsaber also came to life.  
Startled, dirty faces gaped in the firelight at the sudden Jedi presence. Not just looters. these were people with violent and dangerous intentions. Their emotions-fear, greed, lust, and hatred-poured off them like the stench that rolled off a Hutt after feeding time.  
Spark and Kir-wan had developed a telepathic bond in the years they had worked together on Yavin 4. On the flight to Chashire, they seemed to have perfected the connection through the Force. Spark employed the skill as she projected to her apprentice, "Words first." Kir-wan sent back acknowledgement that she'd gotten the message then took a secondary "back- up" role so that her master could lead.  
Vallen drew on the Force to use subtle mind suggestion, declaring loudly and clearly, "Put down any piece of property that you now carry that you do not legally own by Chashire law."  
As expected, the mind trick worked on several in the crowd. The stronger willed-both humans and non-humans-grew agitated seeing people actually lowering the stolen goods. A band of six advanced toward Spark and Kir-wan, blasters pointed at the Jedi's chests. Neither woman needed to be reminded of their oath to protect life; they took defensive stances and prepared to deflect blaster bolts.  
The attack came, shots being fired from the six desperate thieves. Spark and Kir-wan took great pains to redirect the blasts into the ground instead of just deflecting them aimlessly. For it being so late, innocents were starting to arrive; the Jedi could afford no mistakes.  
Despite the fluidity of their actions, a blaster bolt sizzled through their defenses, striking Kir-wan's left arm. She hissed in surprise and pain then blocked the agony from her consciousness. Spark noted out the corner of her eye that the wound had caused enough damage that her apprentice had switched to a one-handed-right-handed-grip on the lightsaber.  
This has to end, she realized. Vallen took a step forward to take the brunt of the attack. Kir-wan acknowledged this move and picked off any stray shots. Meanwhile, her master directed blaster bolts back at the thieves, expertly aiming the shots at the blasters themselves. The thieves dropped their iron hot weapons as they were struck by the blasts. The aggressive technique worked since the Jedi ended up being the only persons with functioning weapons.  
With the threat extinguished, Spark deactivated her saber and focused her attention on Kir-wan's wound. The blaster shot had torn through the Jedi's robe and tunic, leaving a nasty looking burn on her forearm. "Bad?" she asked with evident concern.  
Kir-wan turned to shrug it off since she had begun a Jedi healing technique. "A Jedi feels no pain," she muttered through clenched teeth.  
Spark would have no bravado from her. "Can you move your wrist? Fingers?" Pain suppression techniques that Kir-wan had employed would be futile if the wound was deep enough for nerve damage. Neither knight was so skilled in healing to repair that serious of a wound.  
"Spark, I'll be fine," she assured her, flexing her fingers with only minor twinges of discomfort.  
"Just the same. I'm putting this on." The Jedi Master pulled a small bacta patch out and pressed it to the laser burn. They had few medical supplies on them, but Spark felt it was needed. "We'll need you as focused as possible. Distraction like a healing technique could cost us."  
Kir-wan managed a smile. "Younger than me and already a bantha cub bother," she remarked. "Now let's go find our contact." 


	4. Chapter Four

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Daylight on Chashire showed the Jedi just how desperate the situation was. In the dark, they could not see the buildings that seemed to have been blasted by ion cannons. Plas- and durasteel were strewn all over the cracked and crumbled streets. Vegetation that Chashire was admired for, splendid and majestic Robishack trees were splintered and fallen. Their sweet fruits were crushed and rotting. People huddled in and around the burnt out and bruised buildings, eyes vacant and sad.  
After inquiring shortly after dawn, Vallen and Jada were told that they would find Reeg Aflant at the Flordun Temporary Med. Center. Canvas tents were set up, circling the remains of the original facility. Surrounding and filling the tents were natives of Chashire, sick and awaiting help. Spark knew that medicine the doctors had could not possibly be enough. Weak hands waved up at Kir-wan and her, tugging at their robes when they could grasp them.  
Kir-wan had left her senses open more than Spark recommended; the pain and emotional aching she felt was difficult to handle. Her pace slowed, falling behind Spark as she passed warm, healing energies to those with whom she made physical contact. "Spark." she called, catching her mentor's attention.  
She turned and saw the sick congregating around Kir-wan. The empathy comes back to get her, Spark thought with a small smile. Figures. "Kir- wan, we will assist here if that is our duty," the Jedi Master said. Spark knew her words sounded cruel; fact was fact, however, until they received instruction.  
The apprentice understood Spark's message. A Jedi's goal was to serve others. if Kir-wan was on Chashire alone, without a specific mission, she would have done all she could right there at the med. center. Reluctantly, she pulled in her sphere and followed closer to Spark.  
"Jedi Knights Vallen and Jada, I presume?"  
They turned toward a young man who emerged from a canvas tent. His tunic and pants were bloodstained, dirty and torn. Spark and Kir-wan took in these details instantly, then asked, "Reeg Aflant?"  
Aflant was young and handsome despite his obvious signs of fatigue. He was just taller than Kir-wan with fair skin and light hair. He nodded at the Jedi. "Yes, I'm Reeg. I heard you arrived last night and had a bit of an adventure. Thank you for coming." With a sad smile, the leader added, "Welcome to Flordun of Chashire."  
Spark caught a lingering gaze between Kir-wan and Reeg and inwardly groaned. The Jedi Master did find the Flordun leader attractive and he appeared to be aged right between she and Kir-wan. Relationships could be a difficult issue for a Jedi due to one's commitment to the Code. Spark kept her senses turned inward and protected at this point. She felt uncomfortable even knowing if this would be an issue with her apprentice.  
Breaking the obvious silence between the three of them, Spark asked for an update on the situation that they faced.  
Aflant brought the Jedi up to speed while he led them through the med. center to his makeshift office. "Since the request for your assistance," he said, "we've experienced another major quake. That one ruptured natural fuel tanks in Shink and burned down the entire community." He pointed to a two-dimensional map on a stack of holo cards. "Here there have been tidal waves on the coast. the physical damage just keeps on coming."  
Kir-wan observed, "This would be killing off any possibility for economic activity."  
Reeg Aflant nodded. "Indeed. any self-sufficiency we'd had here on Chashire is gone."  
Spark continued, "The natural disasters also make it difficult to rebuild."  
"What supplies we receive immediately go toward sustaining what we have," he gestured to the wreckage around them. "Recovery has been impossible."  
Spark thought back to the early discussions on this mission on Yavin 4: a long-term situation for certain.  
Kir-wan ran a hand through her short dark wavy hair. She asked, "Of all the current issues, what is the greatest challenge? What should Master Vallen and I do?"  
Spark looked at her apprentice. still right on target. Good, she thought.  
Aflant looked out at the ruined city. He stroked the unkept beard that he had grown since the disasters had begun. "If. if the aftershocks have stopped now, salvaging and rebuilding is priority one."  
"The sooner things look like they are returning to normal, the sooner morale and hope will return," Spark agreed. Though well rounded as a Jedi, her skills were most strongly concentrated in internal strengths- motivation, discipline, and behavior.  
"That's how I see it too," Reeg said. He looked from Spark to Kir- wan, then back at the senior Jedi. "Would you be able to coordinate or lead projects to rebuild?" He paused them slowly added, "I don't know much about the Jedi beliefs. in your skills, you don't have the ability to just remove the damaged and repair the city. do you?"  
Master and apprentice understood that Aflant's question only came out of desperation from the situation. Kir-wan though of a Jedi exercise-a simulation-she'd been tested on at the academy. The scenario had involved helping people whose homes were in danger as they knowingly built in a flood plain. Jada remembered the lesson she had taken from the exercise and now related it to Aflant. "If that was possible, we would not be helping the people of Chashire. We would instead rob them of their ability to help themselves." Kir-wan was glad to see an approving nod from Spark.  
Reeg understood. "The people of Flordun and greater Chashire thank you, Jedi, for all that you can offer."  
  
Leaving Reeg Aflant, the knights set out on foot with verbal directions to meet Lani Duryea. Lani was located several kilometers away at the second spaceport where fresh supplies came in. She would be the Jedi's contact on the rebuilding project-knowing exactly what they had in terms of supplies.  
"I can hardly fathom that all of Chashire is in this state," Spark mused quietly while they walked.  
Kir-wan shook her head. "Neither can I, Spark. How will this work? We do all we can here in Flordun then move on to another city?"  
With a shrug, she replied, "Not sure. I hope that our presence and effect will extend to other areas on its own; I think that we will accomplish the most if we are focused in one location." Spark slowed her pace and looked directly at her apprentice.  
Kir-wan paused. "What?"  
"You're doubting," Spark stated. She searched Kir-wan's eyes.  
She nodded slowly, her gaze cast down to the dusty, crumbled street.  
  
"Kir-wan, if there is something you see that I do not, please tell me." She hesitated, reaching what she would have jokingly called "the sentimental stuff." Locking eyes with her, Spark continued, "I know you trust me. I realized it back on Yavin 4 that you had completely opened yourself to my probe." Kir-wan Jada's mind whirled. Yes, she did have some doubts on this mission and had obviously made the mistake of holding those feelings too close to the surface. Master Vallen had picked up them too easily. Kir-wan related her concerns, wondering just how effective they could be.  
With a sigh, Spark made herself divulge her personal feelings. Though she had spent far more years as a Jedi than Kir-wan, Spark shared the same difficulty in allowing her guard down completely. At the same time, she understood that they both needed to get past that-at least with eachother-to make their dynamic work. Complete trust between master and apprentice was necessary; to allow that bond to grow, Spark had to speak freely.  
Kir-wan regarded her silently, listening as Spark spoke.  
"In our relationship working on Jedi studies and in our duties here on Chashire, we are a team as far as I am concerned. We are equal partners- not one more superior to the other. I trust and respect you the way I do myself, Kir-wan. I am as open to you now. as you were to me." Spark set her jaw, her posture unmistakably insecure and waited.  
Kir-wan did notice the vulnerability that Spark was showing her. Despite the fact that she had agreed to just call her Spark versus Master Vallen (which Kir-wan felt more comfortable with), Kir-wan had not ever expected that her mentor would open her conscious to her. She saw a direct separation between what a master should have access to and what an apprentice should. Yet, there stood Spark Vallen, a Jedi Master, telling Kir-wan to fully scan her! Right there in the middle of the torn up street! Ok, so we're partners, she thought. I'm asking her now then. "You want to do this now? Here?"  
Spark nodded rapidly. Arms folded across her chest, she said, "Yes. this should have been done when I first scanned you. If I know your essence, you need to know who I am too."  
Kir-wan sighed and focused on her master. She connected to her through the Force, feeling her sharp presence. As Spark had said, her defenses were down. Though she rarely talked about herself, Kir-wan had learned that the pre-Jedi life of Spark paralleled her own. It was a huge step for Vallen, Kir-wan knew, to open herself up completely. She accepted the trust that Spark gave her and touched her master's essence.  
Jada saw memories of Spark's flash before her own eyes. She made herself go deeper, sensing the carefully controlled emotions and feelings that Spark experienced. Determination. compassion. respect. love. patience. these surged through Kir-wan-the power of these emotions energizing her. Though she tried to avoid it, the apprentice touched upon Spark's feelings for her; Kir-wan experienced the depth of the respect and trust the Jedi Master did have for her, just as she had verbally shared. She was amazed at Spark's control; the fire that burned in her was hotter than any Jedi realized when it came to this woman. Kir-wan realized that much of her sarcasm and wit was a shield to her real emotions.  
She pulled her consciousness back and exhaled deeply. They stared at eachother for several minutes. Spark and Kir-wan's connection was so intense at that moment that neither woman dared move. They could feel the currents of energy swirling about them. around them. though them. connecting the Jedi together at even deeper levels.  
Slowly, the sensation subsided. It wasn't gone by any stretch of the imagination. just far more subdued that it had been moments earlier. Spark and Kir-wan felt comfortable to speak and move again. The apprentice had learned who Spark was. That accomplished, the Jedi Master reverted to her more casual self. "All right. enough of the mushy stuff," she said. "Let's go find Lani Duryea."  
"Silly Jedi," Kir-wan replied with a laugh. 


	5. Chapter Five

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The meeting with Lani Duryea and the Jedi Knights proved to be extremely productive. Knowing that the Jedi had been asked to assist in rebuilding, the inventory keeper had taken the time to recruit a good number of healthy and strong citizens to help. Spark and Kir-wan studied blueprints of temporary homes with a selection of the volunteers, deciding which style would be best for immediate relief.  
"We can innovate this design easily," a burly Twi'lek suggested. He pointed to several structural points while he explained. "We have several usable beams of durasteel salvaged from larger buildings. We have few tools, but your lightsabers would be able to size the bars to these dimensions."  
Spark acknowledged his comments with a nod. She wished she or Kir- wan knew more about construction. "How many are currently homeless?"  
The Twi'lek, Lu'Ku'Cha, responded, "Approximately forty-three thousand."  
"And we have enough supplies to house how many?" Kir-wan asked.  
Another volunteer, a Human female, answered, "If we cram people in. maybe fifteen thousand."  
Spark rolled her eyes, exasperated. So many people and even the simplest homes will take so much time. She looked back to the schematics. Talking aloud to herself, she mused, "As long as we receive fresh supplies from New Republic Disaster Relief, we will be able to keep building."  
Kir-wan asked, "Will these buildings hold up if there is another quake or natural disaster?"  
Lu'Ku'Cha frowned, studying the 3-D blueprint. "They would be ground level structures, not made with the most ideal equipment. but they should be okay." He sighed, his sensitive blue lekku tails twitching. "Nothing can guarantee stability from a quake."  
Spark looked to Kir-wan, hoping she had ideas. The Jedi arched an eyebrow and said, "Master, you and I would accomplish more if we split up, I think. I could take a team to dismantle and resize salvaged materials. We would be able to transfer supplies to the building team-you and the rest of the volunteers."  
Spark's eyes took a vacant look as she thought the plan through. There were 75 volunteers plus two Jedi. Having everyone work on one task at a time-dismantling, transporting, then constructing-would likely be more productive. Yet, Kir-wan's suggestion would be practical as the work would be more visible in several smaller teams. Spark thoughts that others might be energized at the sight of diversified working groups and lend assistance. She did not question the fact that she and Kir-wan would be separated. Her apprentice could lead the salvage team like a construction pro.  
"Good idea," Spark said finally. "You and I can keep in contact easily." They had already donated their comlinks to Reeg Aflant and Lani Duryea so that Flordun leadership could keep in contact.  
Kir-wan knew Master Vallen spoke of their strong telepathic bond.  
Taking Jada aside, Spark said quietly, "Do as much physical work as you can safely, without relying too much on the Force. It would be easier for us to move durasteel telekinetically but we will want to blend in with the Chashirians versus making ourselves outsiders."  
"Alright," Kir-wan replied without question.  
Spark added a couple more instructions. "At the same time, remember that you are their leader. Be focused on your own tasks and have your sphere of responsibility extended to cover your crew." She laid a reassuring hand on Kir-wan's shoulder. "Keep them safe."  
"I will, Spark."  
  
Over eight weeks were spent building the simple temporary structures. The Jedi and their crew worked 20-hour days, eating little, sleeping less. Spark and Kir-wan used brief refreshing and centering meditations to keep up the grueling pace. The Chashirians relied on adrenaline and enthusiasm as the homes came together. As Spark had hoped, their work in Flordun inspired other villages across the planet: Chashire was rebuilding.  
The Jedi Knights stood atop a dirt mound as the sun set, gazing at the orange-tinted sky. They had had little time to talk, let alone grow together as master and apprentice. Standing in silence, they took time to enjoy eachother's company.  
"We have been successful in the first stage of our mission," Spark said, keeping her eyes focused on the sunset.  
Kir-wan nodded in agreement and matched her mentor's pose. "I am glad to see that other areas of Chashire have followed Flordun's lead."  
"While with your crew, have you discussed the natural disasters?" Spark asked.  
Kir-wan shook her head. "No, Spark. We focused on the future we are building instead of our past."  
Spark praised, "Your team kept great focus throughout the most trying moments. Your attention to results instead of the cause of the work was very mindful."  
"Thank you," Kir-wan replied, recognizing the compliment.  
"You're welcome," she returned. "While you've worked these past weeks, have you sensed anything of note about Flordun or Chashire as a whole?"  
Kir-wan felt as if she was back in galactic history class as a child, supposed to give an oral report on some battle she had forgotten to study. Clearing her mind, she focused on Spark's question. Had she picked up anything in particular?  
"Well," Kir-wan said thoughtfully, "I was upset to see that the natural disasters have continued despite the season change. Our success is continually tarnished by these problems."  
Spark pulled a small nutri bar from her rations. She snapped it in half and passed one piece to Kir-wan. They turned and descended from the mound. In a very conversational tone, Vallen asked, "Did you know that Chashire has never been plagued by any severe natural disasters until this year?"  
Kir-wan looked at Spark in the gloom of twilight. "That's strange."  
"It is," the Jedi Master agreed.  
"Have you learned if there are any gravatic anomalies or rotation changes? Anything that would lead to these disturbances?" Spark had obviously asked questions about the past, where she had taken the opposite approach.  
Spark's normally bouncy attitude was subdued. "Nothing that went beyond normal, I'm told. Yet the quakes, storms and floods continue."  
Kir-wan asked, "Master, do you feel there is something ominous or purposeful behind this?"  
Spark shrugged. "I don't' sense anything. but I still wonder if there is more to this than meets the eye."  
Right now, Kir-wan knew their task was to build homes. She knew, just as Spark did, that the construction teams would now be able to continue without their involvement. Her master said nothing as they walked, but Jada could feel she was perplexed by the situation. Kir-wan felt that Spark waited for her to offer some guidance.  
"Our goal in any situation is to solve the problem if we can," Kir- wan finally volunteered. "I think that exploring the possibility that these disasters are not natural would do more than having a success only to lose it to the storms."  
Spark folded her arms across her chest. Her apprentice felt the same way she did. "Tonight, before you rest, stretch out and encompass as much as you can-see what you sense. I will do the same. Then tomorrow, we will seek out Leader Aflant and discover what he may know about these problems."  
Kir-wan nodded then grinned, breaking their serious mood. "You just want to go see Reeg because you think he's cute!"  
Spark laughed aloud at the notion then swatted at Kir-wan. She dodged then softly tapped Vallen on the back of the head.  
"Hey!" Spark cried out, giving chase to her apprentice who sprinted away. However, her own fatigue combined with Jada's joke left Spark hunched over, laughing.  
Kir-wan stopped and returned to her master's side. She gave Spark a hug. Together, they returned to their camp. 


	6. Chapter Six

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Reeg Aflant's office was still located amidst the Flordun Med. Center. As the natural disasters had continued, the citizens required medical care. Aflant's background had been in medicine before taking a leadership role in his city. Spark and Kir-wan found him in the middle of a rough reconstructive surgery. The patient had fallen four stories during the latest quake and had broken both of his legs. Reeg stood over him, trying to carefully reset and repair the severely damaged limbs. without the benefit of bacta or medical technology. It was not going well. Spark waited a moment to see if Aflant would be able to perform the procedure without their assistance; seeing they were needed, she offered a hand. Reeg gratefully accepted the help, clearing the Flordun crew so the Jedi could move in the tent. Kir-wan and Spark carefully assessed their patient. He managed his pain extremely well, remaining fully conscious. This was no small feat as the Jedi also discovered that he had three broken ribs plus the damaged legs. "You can help right?" Reeg asked. Spark nodded. Deciding how their talents would be best deployed was the next task. Both of them knew enough about healing to take care of minor issues, but they could not be considered Jedi healers. It was true that between them, Kir-wan was more in tune with the Living Force-could she knit the bones with that connection? Spark held an index finger up to Reeg, asking for a moment. She led Kir- wan from the tent. "What're you thinking, Spark?" "Kir, can you hold focus to lead the healing? Your skills are better suited here than mine. I can assist with his pain." Kir-wan swallowed hard. Spark was extending a lot of trust and confidence to her. This level of focus-the concentration required to heal another person-would demand that she immediately purge the ghosts of doubt that had lingered inside of her. This would be a new challenge, as she had never before attempted a major healing. She quelled the tension she felt, centered and then focused her mind. "I can do this, Spark," she said confidently. "Visualize the breaks. Then slowly feel them heal." Kir-wan led the way back into the tent. The patient looked up at Spark and her through clenched teeth. The apprentice formally introduced herself and Spark to the injured man. He whispered that his name was Brandon. "Ok then Brandon," she said calmly, "Spark is going to help you with your pain. I will be working on resetting your bones." Vallen took her position behind Brandon, resting her hands gently on the sides of his head. "Now this is going to hurt-I cannot deny that," Spark said. "I want you to focus on a good memory. an event, a person, a place you've visited. Take yourself back to that memory, Brandon." He struggled to comply with her instructions. The Jedi Master felt his mind relax slightly when he selected a positive moment. Given the present pain, Brandon could not focus to the level Spark would have preferred; she would have to absorb and channel anything his visualization missed. Connecting her consciousness with his, Spark nodded to Kir-wan that she was ready. The apprentice saw Spark's nod and finalized her own pre-surgery mind set. Kir-wan began with Brandon's left leg, resting her hands on his sensitive skin carefully. Through the Force, she could sense the break; the healing cells in his body were in a frenzy around the bone, alerting Kir-wan to the problem. She channeled the Force through her body, passing warm, healing energy to her patient. With it in his system, she now manipulated the Force, using it to knit the bone back together. At the opposite end of the tent, Spark stood erect, eyes closed, hands on Brandon's head. The pain the young man experienced was intense and the Jedi had to do all she could to keep her connection. Brandon's focus remained where his happy memory resided, easing the tension for Kir-wan but leaving Spark with the brunt of the raw sensation. Vallen accepted the pain, understood it was a tool to learn the status of his body and then let it go. So the procedure continued, Kir-wan slowly healing each bone while Spark dealt with the immediate discomfort. The small med. team watched, amazed at the work the Jedi performed without technology. An hour later, Brandon peacefully whispered his thanks before drifting off to sleep. He would be in some pain later-there was no way to avoid all of it-but he would be in much better physical shape. Exhausted, Spark and Kir- wan limped from the tent to rest in the sun. Reeg Aflant passed them a canteen of water. The apprentice drank most of it at the insistence of Spark. "You did wonderful, Kir-wan," Spark said proudly. She put an arm around her and gave her a half hug. "You too, Spark. Couldn't have done it without you." She returned the hug then passed the remaining water to her master. Spark drank, grateful for the refreshment. This had been an unplanned exercise for them both. "What did you learn from this experience?" Undaunted by her fatigue, Kir-wan answered, "First, I learned that even healing techniques can be acquired and improvised if you know the skills that make the exercise work." "Which skills?" Spark pressed, making this moment a lesson. Kir-wan replied, "Empathy was required from us both. You looked at the bigger picture while dealing with the physical pain. I had to understand what it was to be an injured and healing tissue to make it work." She paused, thinking, then added, "Patience, concentration and an adherence to the Jedi Code." Spark opened her blue eyes to look at Kir-wan. "Good. How did the Code apply?" "There is no emotion-there is peace," she recited. "I had to shun and remove my fears and concerns so that I could feel the Force inside Brandon." Spark nodded. Kir-wan had definitely learned from the experience. "What else did you learn? You implied that there was more," she prompted. The Jedi apprentice grinned. "I re-confirmed that you and I make one heck of a team!"  
  
A half-hour later, a recharged Kir-wan and Spark met with Reeg Aflant. He had returned to his office and was pouring over weather reports. Reeg jumped off the crate on which he'd sat and rushed to greet the Jedi. "Master Vallen! Knight Jada! Thank you so much for your help with Brandon. Your talents and skills are wondrous!" He took the hands of both women and his gaze lingered on Kir-wan. Telepathically, Kir-wan answered Spark's momentary concerns with, "Don't worry!" Vallen stifled a laugh at her apprentice's reassurance though she was glad Kir-wan was conscious of her duties first. They had never had the opportunity to discuss that potential avenue of Jedi life. Spark centered herself then introduced the purpose of their visit. "Reeg, as Jedi, our duty is to protect and safeguard those who cannot help themselves," she said, commanding his full attention. "Our work in house building is a direction example of our obligation to serve. My apprentice and I have realized that we can contribute to Chashire is a far more productive fashion." Kir-wan looked to Spark with some surprise. Her tone was far more aggressive than she would have expected her mentor to use. It seemed Aflant was also startled by Spark's persona shift-his response to her statement came after a very long delay. "Well, that is good news, Master Vallen!" he stammered. Throughout previous discussions, Spark had taken a reactive, submissive role to Aflant. With the sudden change, he found himself off-guard. "Any assistance you can lend us is of course greatly appreciated. May I ask what you have decided on?" Spark rested her hands on her hips. "Kir-wan and I will be rooting out the cause of Chashire's continued natural disasters." Both Jedi saw that Reeg's expression changed. She continued, "I've learned that these storms are a recent addition to the dynamic of this system. A little odd, don't you think?" Kir-wan recognized that she was seeing yet another side of Master Vallen that did not surface for many. Spark's reputation around Yavin 4 was one of having a carefree attitude, jokester and the like. Her understanding and respect for Spark again grew-she was hardly just the casual, sarcastic woman that was most often presented. Her feelings ran deep. Kir-wan could see the new offensive style was being deployed now to test the Flordun leader. "Yes, the situation is troublesome," he agreed. "Chashire's scientists have studied the storms, quakes and floods, feeling that the climate has changed and caused these problems." Spark scowled. "This was not questioned but merely accepted? I've noted that data has not shown any anomalies to cause that climate shift." Aflant avoided her stare and did not respond. She glanced at Jada, winked, then let her tone change once more. The aggressive, proactive persona was swapped for the subdued, stereotypical look of a Jedi Master. again, not often Spark's style. In a softer voice, she said, "With your permission, Reeg, Kir-wan and I would like to be relieved from our current assignments to explore the possibility that these disasters are not natural. Things are not what they seem here." Reeg felt confused. He had noted Spark's change once again and wasn't sure exactly what was happening. He decided to disregard the entire conversation they'd just had and said, "Yes, Jedi do pursue this. Your work in construction has been exemplary; move on to this new task." Spark and Kir-wan bowed out of respect then took their leave. Parting from the med. center, Spark could sense her partner working through the situation that had just transpired. As the winds kicked up, they tightened their robes about them and raised their hoods. Spark waited for Kir's interpretation before explaining herself. "Master Skywalker never taught me a mind trick like that," Kir-wan said with a smile. Spark nodded beneath her hood. "He most likely did not," she agreed. "You'll note that I did not bring the Force to bear. It was a matter of speaking skills." "I did realize that," she acknowledged. "Your skill with empathy gives you a better understanding of how someone like Reeg would respond." "True." Kir-wan looked at the area they were passing. Old rubble had become new homes. "Spark, do you think Reeg knows there is something going on?" Instead of answering the question, Spark turned it back to her. "Do you?" Kir-wan made a face. How typical of Spark to make her think it through instead. She considered the question she had asked. She'd seen that Reeg had accepted science's explanation 100%. He avoided Spark entirely after that. It seemed odd, Kir-wan thought, yet Aflant acted with great compassion toward his people. "I don't think he is being dishonest," she decided. "We would have been able to sense the deception. wouldn't we?" "Not necessarily," Spark answered. "But I do agree with you, Kir-wan. Reeg's heart seems pure enough." They'd reached the Flordun city limits. The countryside stretched out as far as they could see. It would have been positively beautiful were it not torn up from the quakes. Spark harnessed the Force, searching the lines of its power for direction. "East," Kir-wan said beside her. Spark grinned. Once again, they were thinking the exact same thing. Spark gestured to the east, the direction they headed out in. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The grassy plains of Chashire seemed to go on forever. The bluish grass' coverage was broken up intermittently by powerful Robishack trees that dotted the landscape. The ground that the Jedi covered was untouched by civilization; much of their walking took place without paved roads or cleared paths. The two women continued to follow the unseen lines shown to them through the Force.  
Spark instructed Kir-wan on these quiet, solitary days in the wild, giving her the freedom and space to practice her skills. Two weeks into their trek, Spark had her apprentice moving through the grassy plains without the benefit of physical vision. The Jedi Master stood 10 meters off to Kir's right, her own presence in the Force diminished so the student couldn't latch onto her, watching the progress. Kir-wan had to get a sense of the physical environment through the Force, using it as a guide so she wouldn't stumble or fall into any of the holes created in the earth by the wild Scorti rodents.  
Kir-wan's technique was to develop a rapport with the nature that she was immersed in. She was so focused on the life around her that she could feel where holes had been burrowed; the grasses near a gap felt weakened as their soil had been disturbed. Beneath the ground, she could feel the harmless Scorti trembling in fear from her presence. Carefully, she treaded forward, aware that Spark watched her closely, but never losing a beat.  
Spark allowed her presence to return to its normal strength within the Force-no longer hiding herself-and called out to her apprentice. Kir- wan allowed herself to be guided toward Spark by continuing to focus both on the environment and her master's bearing. Spark waited for her.  
"Excellent work, Kir," she said affectionately.  
"Thank you, Mas-Spark." She smiled, pleased at her own success.  
"Your connection to the Living Force is very strong," Spark observed. "It serves you well."  
Kir-wan nodded. Eyes now opened, she gestured toward the land around them. "I've noticed in the weeks that we've been out here on the plains, Spark, that the storms and earthquakes have not destroyed nature here."  
"As I have as well," she agreed. Spark folded her arms across her chest, considering this observation. "Unnatural, it seems."  
"Indeed." Kir-wan bent down to pick up a handful of earth. She let it roll around in the palm of her hand, feeling its texture and weight. Spark watched as she then sniffed it carefully. "The soil here has not suffered the torrential downpours that we saw in Flordun. Nor has it been severely eroded by quakes or wind."  
"Hmmm." was Spark's soft reply. She regarded the sample in Kir-wan's hand. "How can you tell?"  
Kir-wan pointed to the grass itself. "Yes, it is growing strong which might indicate that it has prospered from the storms. receiving nutrients," she said, answering Spark's unspoken supposition. "However, the soil is dry. Chashirian grasses do not require large amounts of water for sustenance. Their roots grow deep into the earth to find natural springs. Had their been floods, the grasses actually would have drowned from too much food." She carefully returned the soil to the ground and dusted her hands off on her robe.  
She glanced down at Spark, who stared at her quizzically. "What?"  
The Jedi smiled. "How do you know so much about Chashire's plant life? I studied the data on the planet. but how would you know so many intricate details?"  
"I used to love to garden," was Kir-wan's mystical reply.  
Spark shrugged then pulled her datapad out of the backpack she carried. With a few clicks, she brought up a global map of Chashire. "Just as I'd thought. Look, Kir. We aren't that far from Flordun that this region shouldn't be hit by the same storms. In fact," she punched a few more buttons and brought up local weather information from the HoloNet, "the reports show that storms have plunged through here in the past hours."  
"But that's ridiculous!" Kir-wan exclaimed, baffled by the document. "We've traveled this land for two weeks and haven't see a storm since leaving Flordun."  
The Jedi Master nodded. "Odd."  
Kir-wan looked to the east, in the direction where Flordun lay. "I'd asked a couple of weeks ago if we thought that Reeg Aflant knew something about the natural disasters. based on his expression when you'd proposed we venture out on our own."  
"Yes, I remember that conversation," Spark acknowledged. "Something from that striking a dissonant chord now?"  
"Well, we had both felt that Reeg's heart was in the right place. and it may well be," she added quickly. "However, there is some knowledge being concealed at some level if weather reports show storms have passed through undeveloped areas when we know it hasn't."  
For the sake of playing the opposite Sabacc hand, Spark remarked, "What if it is just poor meteorological studies? Misinterpreting the weather?"  
Kir-wan shook her head, negatively. "We came out here because we could feel something was wrong with Chashire's climate. The fact that it is being disguised by reports confirms part of that feeling." She paused, then asked, "Spark, what does this mean?"  
"We cannot assume anything at this point, Kir-wan. We have leads but no solid evidence." Spark looked to the eastern horizon. "We must continue forward. Your attention to detail has given us a big clue. Now we must plunge ahead and see what else the Force will show us."  
  
Another week past before the Jedi Knights found a clue that would lead them to the source of Chashire's problems. They remained away from civilization, traversing through the grassy plains that remain untouched my earthquakes, storms or flash floods. Spark had continued to provide tips for Jedi techniques, stretching Kir-wan's empathy skills to new levels.  
While they walked, studying the nature around them, Kir-wan asked her mentor, "Spark, what made the Jedi life the path you needed to follow? I know that you are old enough that you did not begin training with Master Skywalker as a child."  
Spark thought about the question and her own past for a moment, then replied, "Actually, I spent very little time working with Master Skywalker. Not much longer than you. maybe a year? Not much more than that. I had. discovered some old holocrons on Coruscant when I was working in the archives. Somehow, I was able to access many of the files and basically self-trained until I met Luke."  
"Wow," Kir-wan said, genuinely impressed.  
"Yeah, so it started off as a curiosity, learning what I could from the Masters' lessons on the holocron until the lectures became a way of life for me."  
"Wow," she said again.  
"Well, how 'bout you? I've heard some about your background, Kir- wan, but what brought you to Yavin 4 three years ago?" Spark asked.  
Kir-wan offered a strained half-smile. With every other Jedi who had inquired about her background, she had brushed them off, keeping the past private. She had even minimized the information that the Masters at the Academy knew-including Luke Skywalker himself. Now, she stood with her closest friend and teacher and knew that this was a moment where she had to divulge. It was a matter of trust between them that had to grow.  
Slowly, she began, "Much like the lives of others who grew up in the Empire, I had a rough childhood." She sighed. "Perhaps rougher than some because my parents were Jedi."  
Spark managed to keep her jaw from dropping, but not by much.  
"We ran and hid all over the galaxy while I was under five, seeking refuge. In truth, I had a limited understanding of what was happening. All I knew was that we had to keep running or we would die. Running wasn't enough. not for us, not for any of the Jedi. My parents." her voice broke and she quickly turned her senses inward to hide the pain she felt. "They were-taken down-right in front of me."  
Spark said nothing, allowing Kir-wan to continue. She'd felt the shift in Kir's Force presence and was slightly wounded that her apprentice blocked her.  
"That was when I mastered hiding myself and my presence," she explained. "I completely blocked my own access to the Force at that moment to preserve my life." Her hands clenched into fists then relaxed, only to tense up again. "I. I lived in an orphanage on Nar Shaddaa until I was eighteen-"  
"Nar Shaddaa? The smuggler's moon?" Spark exclaimed. "What a horrible place to grow up!"  
Kir-wan smirked, regarding her mentor for a moment. "No kidding," she agreed. "Anyhow, I kept to myself. Most of the other kids didn't even know I could speak because I refused to interact with them. I was tormented," she went on darkly, "teased, and hurt. My memories of my parent's murder remained fresh in my consciousness though their Jedi status and my own heritage was much foggier. At eighteen, the orphanage no longer had to take care of me, so they didn't. I left and spent the next nine years drifting from system to system doing whatever I could to get by."  
Spark shivered despite the warmth she felt from the sun. She brushed her Force sense against Kir-wan's in a Jedi form of a hug. "Kir. I had no idea." Spark shook her head, unable to form the words that would explain how she felt.  
"It hasn't---" Kir-wan started to say before her words turned to a long scream. Her feet went out from under her as the ground collapsed next to Spark, sending her spinning head-over-heals down an artificial durasteel tunnel.  
"Kir-wan!" Spark shouted, instantly dropping to her knees and throwing out a hand to grab her apprentice.  
Despite her fast reflexes, Kir-wan's fall was quicker. Her smooth robes provided no friction to slow her descent as she spun out of sight down the tunnel. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Kir-wan Jada held out her left arm, pressing it hard against the slippery durasteel while she plummeted, trying to slow her fall. The smooth metal was too slick, providing her no traction. There were no handholds to latch onto either. The long tube was unlit so she fell in the dark.  
Finally, the angle lessened, bringing her to a stop. It was pitch black around her. Kir-wan used the Force to determine if there were any creatures near her. if she was in immediate danger of being eaten by a predator. It seemed she was alone. for now. She quickly checked herself for physical damage. It seemed that everything was intact though her face stung with embarrassment and her heart hurt. She kept her fear in check but her frustration boiled at herself and her lack of mindfulness. Kir-wan was grateful that she had begun to confide in Spark; she was angry that she had allowed herself to lose focus on her environment while she recounted the past.  
"I've failed her as I feared," she whispered aloud. "What am I going to do now?"  
She looked up to where she thought she'd fallen from and shouted, "Spark!" Either she had fallen further than she'd thought, or her master was no longer there for she received no response.  
"What do I do?"  
She scowled, despair filling her soul. Kir-wan had no way of getting back to the surface and was nervous about proceeding through the dark alone. She had come to rely on her Master's ideas, judgment and feedback. They were partners and she didn't know what to do alone. Her frown deepened, realizing how she was reinforcing the idea of being a helpless student. If she continued, she would lose this challenge, without even trying to survive.  
Kir-wan engaged her lightsaber, using it as a light source to see her current situation. She stood once she saw that the tunnel was about two meters high; she had just a little headroom. Around her were little clumps of earth that had fallen with her. Kir-wan walked back toward the steep side of the tunnel, holding her lightsaber high. The angle continued at nearly a 90-degree angle. She knew that given the time it took her to finally land, the ground where Vallen stood was far too high for even her best Force jump.  
"Smooth move, Kir," she muttered, then turned to see where the durasteel tunnel led. She remembered that Spark firmly believed that every single incident happened for a reason-though she hadn't fully accepted that herself, she took it as an explanation for her predicament.  
The teal lightsaber's glow cast an eerie light on the tunnel. Fortunately, its light bounced off the rounded walls providing more illumination than just three feet ahead of her. Kir-wan steadied herself, forcing her emotions to settle down and began to walk forward. She could hear nothing beside her own breathing, her footsteps and the saber's hum.  
The tunnel maintained a gradual decline, taking her deeper into Chashire's crust. There were no off-shooting paths, just the one smooth route. After ten minutes of walking, Kir-wan thought to take a quick sample of the air for analysis. It suddenly occurred to her that she could be walking in an exhaust tunnel and slowly asphyxiating herself. Darkly amused at her own folly, she conceded that knowing she was being poisoned wouldn't do her much good if she had no where to run. The air was clean and pure--Kir-wan continued forward.  
  
Chashire had swallowed Kir-wan Jada. Spark Vallen remained on her knees, horrified at the sudden loss of her student. She had been whisked down the steel tunnel faster than Spark could respond to the situation. "Kir-wan!" she shouted for several seconds into the abyss, as if her voice could make her reappear. Getting a grip on her shock, she stretched out with the Force to get a lock on Kir-wan.  
"Sithspawn!" she cursed, realizing that when Kir-wan had turned her senses inward a few minutes earlier, her apprentice had not opened back up. She was still effectively blocking her presence in the Force. even from Spark. She concentrated harder, knowing what it felt like to touch Kir- wan's incredibly powerful consciousness, working to restore that connection from her side. "Sithspawn!" she shouted again, frustrated.  
Spark scowled, thinking that Kir-wan had explained that she had learned as a mere child to block herself so effectively. Why doesn't she open herself back up to me now? Spark wondered anxiously. Ok. don't flake out, Spark, she counseled herself. True, you don't know if Kir-wan is well now, but she has lived 30 years before having you play bantha cub mother to her. This rationalization-and that was exactly how she saw the logic. a rationalization-gave her some minor comfort though her concern was as thick as bacta. Spark held a deep responsibility for her apprentice even if the other woman was fully capable of taking herself. She didn't know what she would do if she were to learn that Kir-wan was down there, somewhere in the abyss, hurt. Grief threatened to well up and spill over, her fearing taking control.  
Instinctively, she went to reach for her comlink to summon her apprentice only to remember that they had both given them to Flordun leadership as communication tools for the rebuilding effort. "Emperor's Black Bones!" she cried. "What next?"  
Forcing herself to stop making assumptions and to center her anxieties, Spark looked at her options. She could jump into the darkness and hope to find Kir-wan down there. somewhere. She could continue along the surface and search out an alternate way down to wherever the tunnel might lead. The latter seemed safest though it tore her apart to even think of leaving Kir-wan down there alone, not knowing if she was alright. Again, her emotions were taking over.  
"There is no emotion; there is peace," Spark whispered, drawing on her strong belief in the Jedi Code. With each exhale, she would begin the phrase. On her inhale, Spark would take in the final half of each pillar. "There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force." The words burned into her soul, bringing back her calm focus.  
Spark studied the ground around the hole. It seemed the tunnel had been in place for years. She looked for points that Kir-wan had taught her about the thick grasses; they seemed to have grown naturally around the durasteel tunnel. Peculiar. If she'd had a comlink, she would have called Reeg Aflant's frequency to inquire about the discovery that sucked Kir-wan into the earth.  
Thinking of their mission and reason for being out in the Chashire wilderness, Spark Vallen wondered if Kir-wan might have literally stumbled upon a major clue to unraveling the natural disaster problems. Again, she considered plunging down into the depths in pursuit of her apprentice then re-evaluated. Her instincts told her that little would be accomplished by diving into the hole. With a frown, Spark studied the grasses, seeking inspiration.  
Once more, she tried to sense the Jedi apprentice through the Force. Nothing. She could only hope it meant she was still blocking intentionally. "Kir-wan," she said, eyes on the darkness that led into the depths of Chashire, "we will meet up again. I promise."  
Turning away from the vertical durasteel tunnel, Spark continued east.  
  
Kir-wan's teal lightsaber continued to provide the only illumination in the dark artificial tunnel. She moved slowly, holding the blade out from her, angled toward the ground to make sure there were no more pitfalls. The durasteel flooring was perfectly clean and dry; apparently it was not used as a water passageway. Kir-wan wondered what it was used for. Her chrono indicated that she had spent two hours underground.  
Kir-wan squinted in the near-darkness, realizing that either her vision had gone crazy or she was seeing a real light at the end of the tunnel. She picked up her pace a little bit, moving silently on the steel floor; her boots were soundless. Kir-wan extended her senses forward, hoping to ascertain who or what may be in the light before reaching it. She picked up three entities standing a couple meters past the edge of the tunnel. Kir extinguished her lightsaber so she would not be detected but kept it in her right hand. With that scan, she determined that the room itself was roughly 100 meters square. a sizable space for being underground.  
Crouching about 4 meters from the mouth of the tunnel, the Jedi apprentice could now here voices from the entities ahead. One she noted spoke in heavily accented Basic. The voice reminded her of Akira's, her roommate from Yavin 4. Kir-wan experimented with her Force skill of augmenting her own hearing to pick up on more of the conversation.  
"This plan hardly can be working," the accented voice growled, angrily. A second voice, that of a woman's said, corrected, "This plan can hardly be working. Our job is to wait and see what the master can do. not to whine while we don't understand the plan." Kir-wan heard the first speaker grunt. "At least we are secure from the storms down here," the woman added. "It could be worse. We could be spies on the surface, monitoring the destruction." "True this is," agreed the first. "Worse we could be off." Kir-wan realized that the supposition that she and Spark had felt was correct. Someone was engineering the devastation on Chashire. and it seemed that she had stumbled upon the source. Everything happens for a reason, Spark's voice echoed in her head. Kir-wan gripped the lightsaber hilt a little tighter in her hand. She returned her hearing to normal levels then scooted across the floor on her stomach, hoping to get a glimpse of the room. She dared not to get too close for she was worried that the people on the other side would notice her. From her vantage point, she ceiling of the outer room was higher than that of the mouth of the tunnel. It seemed too, that the floor was still another meter or two down. The tunnel would actually come out in the middle of the wall. Kir-wan diminished her own presence in the Force, just in case someone down there happened to be Force-sensitive. She kept her breathing quiet and did not move a muscle as she studied the room. One of the speakers sat just ahead of the cave; she could see his head. The woman paced back and forth just further out. She wore a dark gray jumpsuit that was free of insignias. It appeared to be a uniform of some sort. From what she could see, it also looked like she carried a vibroblade. She had to assume that meant the others were also carrying weaponry. Kir-wan kept herself pressed as flat as she could. The third presence she'd felt was not visible. Oh, Spark, she thought, why do I have to be doing this alone? Kir-wan considered her options. It seemed that moving from her hiding spot would be a tactical error for now. She still didn't know exactly where she was or how quickly the trio down there could get reinforcements. From what she could see, there were several heavy shipping boxes and crates down there. They would provide good cover when she finally had the opportunity to move. The beings in the light of the warehouse structure said little, leaving Kir- wan with little information. Most of the time was spent listening to them grunt or complain about their predicament. Kir-wan used the time to focus her mind and prepare herself for the moment when she could spring from the tunnel. Her arms and legs ached from being stretched out to hide her form. "Why do we have to sit here?" complained number one again. "Because," the woman growled with little patience, "we know the Jedi are roaming about the countryside. There is a chance, however slim, that they could end up down here, isn't there?" Kir-wan's insides jumped. If it were possible, her level of alertness increased. "Slim chance," number one mumbled. "But a chance just the same." Kir-wan heard the woman jump down from the crate on which she'd been sitting. Heavy boots clanked against the floor as she approached the mouth of the cave. The apprentice bit her lip in concentration. She stretched out to the woman's mind, hoping she could pull off a simple trick that would keep her from noticing her stretched out there on the floor of the tunnel. No such luck. "Hey!" the woman roared bringing her vibroblade from its sheath. "It's one of the Jedi!" Kir-wan Jada vaulted up from her position on the floor and snapped her lightsaber to life in an instant. The woman in the gray jumpsuit jumped up into the tunnel with one mighty leap and advanced on her. Kir-wan made a quick assessment of her attacker then stretched out further to see what her comrades were doing. One she could see stood dumbly at the mouth just beyond. The third. it felt like he was running to get back up. Kir-wan remained in a defensive stance, allowing the woman's surprise and arrogance be her downfall. She waited patiently, confident with her lightsaber. With a snarl, the woman leapt toward the Jedi, swinging her right arm in a wide arc, aiming the vibroblade for Kir-wan's neck. She stepped aside easily, turning so that her back was to the tunnel wall instead of the open mouth. She was mindful to not get shot in the back if she could help it! The woman closed the gap between them again, this time holding the knife close to her body. Kir-wan could sense through the Force that her attacker this time meant to drive right into her and force her against the wall. The assault came; Kir-wan delivered a carefully timed blow to the woman's midsection with her foot. She went down with an oof, landing hard on the durasteel. Winded, the woman stayed there, blinking rapidly with pain. Kir-wan turned her attention to number two, the whiny man who waited at the edge of the tunnel. He looked at her with surprise then raised his snub blaster. Great, Kir-wan thought. Just great. She shifted her grip on the lightsaber and took a few steps toward her new adversary. Her blocks would have to be made with precision so the blasts did not ricochet and harm anyone. She was determined to keep every person in the room alive. The blaster had more power than she would have thought; he fired several shots at near-point-blank range in rapid succession, making Kir-wan's dance very intricate. Her footwork moved her forward, toward the mouth where he stood until they were a meter apart. Kir-wan focused on the blaster itself and envisioned it ripping from his grip to fly behind the boxes she saw to the left. Her skill with the Force came through for her that time and the blaster spun from his grip. With her free hand, she shoved him against one of the crates and held him there. "Call off your partner at the comm station." He shook his bald head rapidly, eyes bulging. Kir-wan kept pressure on his neck, not strangling him but holding him in place. "Now," she said her voice severe. The teal lightsaber glowed at her side. Again, he shook his head. Kir-wan scowled. Behind her, she could hear the woman rising. It wouldn't be long before she was back in the fight. Without looking, the brought the Force to bear again and pulled the vibroblade out of number one's hand. The woman screamed behind her and lost sight of the knife as it clattered away into the darkness of the tunnel. Kir then grabbed the man by the shoulder and shoved him into the tunnel with her first assailant. She pulled her compact grappling hook-always be prepared-and wound it around the wrists of her attackers, binding them together. They stared up at her with dark, angry eyes, already struggling at their bonds. Two down, one to go, Kir-wan thought. She looked over the first two once more, making sure they were stuck for the time being then darted out of the tunnel into the warehouse. The crates were huge, each one standing at least two meters tall. taller than Kir-wan. She wanted to inspect them but knew she had to deal with her third threat first. She used clues available to find him. There was no audible sound of his movement like when she'd heard the woman pacing the floor. He was apparently stationary. She could also not hear his breathing. Kir-wan used the Force to stretch beyond the physical barriers to find him, crouching low by the comm station. She wondered if he'd used the station yet to call for back up. Kir-wan hoped not. Silently, she leapt onto one of the crates in front of her, then slowly scaled them to tower over number three, a Bothan, she saw. He didn't see her right away which was good for it gave her time to observe him. The gray furred Bothan carried a rifle-it appeared to be an old stormtrooper issue. That would give her a physical challenge, deflecting those powerful blasts if it came to that. She knew the battle would be far more troublesome if it came to that too. Kir-wan thought. The first time she'd tried the mind trick, it didn't work because she didn't have her focus. Could she pull it off now? She had to bet that the Bothan had called for reinforcements. Please let this work, she thought. Don't let me fail again. Reaching out, she touched the alien's mind and planted the thought: "The threat is over. The Jedi has been taken down. Reinforcements no longer necessary. Repeat, reinforcements no longer necessary." To her relief, the Bothan scanned the warehouse and triumphantly cried, "We took her down!" He then moved to the comm unit and announced exactly what she'd fed to him. She could hear the surprise on the other end of the machine, questioning his words. The Bothan held to his story and shut down the comm unit satisfied. That's when Kir-wan moved. She felt no exhaustion despite her journey and exertion in this fight. She dropped the eight meters down to the ground, landing low and using the Force to pull the rifle from his grasp. He cursed in his native tongue, shocked and horrified to find her actually running loose. Kir-wan used that surprise to her advantage, plunging forward and knocking him to the ground. He took the fall poorly and fell unconscious. Jada allowed a heavy sigh then brought herself back to a centered state. She took quick account of the control panel, learning it then headed back to one of the crates. With her lightsaber, she sliced into one of the boxes. The paneling came down with a loud clank, revealing food stuffs. "Food stuffs?" she said aloud, puzzled. She stared at the contents a long moment before coming to a conclusion. "They're for Chashire. Disaster relief supplies." Her eyes widened, remembering who controlled what came out of the docking bay where supplies were kept: Lani Duryea, the woman who had helped she and Spark re-build Flordun's housing. The Jedi recalled the conversation that took place a few minutes before she had been discovered. The woman in the jumpsuit had admonished her partner that they needn't worry about the plans as long as their master handled things. Could that be Lani? Would she be behind this? Kir-wan checked another box, deeper into the stacks. There, she was horrified to discover medical supplies that Reeg Aflant desperately needed at his makeshift medical center. "Emperor's Black Bones!" she cried out. She stared at the boxes that filled the warehouse space. all the supplies that had been hidden from Chashire. And, it seemed, the storms were somehow originating from this site as well. Kir-wan pondered her situation. She momentarily wished her master were here for guidance then blocked that thought from her mind; she knew she could solve this herself if she thought it out. Goal number one: stop the storms. Goal number two: get these supplies to the surface. Goal three: find Spark. With the priorities established, Kir-wan hopped down from her space on the crates and returned back to the control panel. The data terminal was on and awaiting commands. She stared at the keyboard then typed in "floor schematic." Luckily, she did not trip an alarm and accessed the system. "Power plant" was the next command she entered. The map shrunk down to show her location as well as the power source's space. Four more floors down. If she could shut down the system power, Kir-wan hoped it would also suspend the actions of whatever created the storms. Turning away, Kir-wan headed for the egress hatch. She noticed that there were tunnel mouths coming from the other three walls. Kir-wan realized that she might have been in a disguised shipping canal, the route for hauling the full crates to the warehouse for storage. Interesting. Kir- wan pulled her lightsaber from his belt once again and kept it in her right hand as she activated the door's switch-plate with her left. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Spark continued to survey the land around her as she walked, searching for an entrance to the subterranean level that apparently existed on Chashire. The grasses stood nearly as tall as the Jedi Master's knee. The yellow sun that had remained overhead for so long was beginning to set, turning the sky orange to the west, behind Spark. She had found no other hidden tunnels while she progressed. Attempts to reach Kir-wan through their telepathic connection failed much to her dismay. Spark still did not know if her apprentice was blocking her or if she was unconscious somewhere underground. Vallen had to clear her mind of the distracting, nagging worries that Jada was somewhere below needing help.  
There were no buildings anywhere to be seen, so Spark assumed she would have to find a way down the hard way, following the route Kir-wan took accidentally. If she hadn't walked so far beyond the original cavern, the Master would have doubled-back and returned to the original site. Now, she hoped to find a second, similar entrance. Vallen stopped again to study the earth itself, looking for the telltale signs that a tunnel entrance could be hidden beneath a thin layer of soil. Just before the toe of her brown boot, the ground sagged. Not much of a difference but just enough to catch Spark's intent study.  
"Hmm." she murmured. "This looks promising."  
Pulling her lightsaber from her belt, Spark activated the dark purple blade and thrust it into the ground. Her theory was that a thin covering of earth that hid a tunnel would collapse with the prodding of her blade. She made several jabs, reaching out as far as she could without actually stepping onto the lowered earth. Nothing happened.  
Spark sighed, staring at the ground. "Well, we'll just take a risk," she said to no one in particular. Spark inhaled, held that breath, and walked out onto the assumed tunnel entrance. The lightsaber's movement hadn't been enough to shift the earth around; Spark's weight was. The ground fell out from under her, dropping her into the dark abyss.  
She managed to stifle the cry of pain that threatened to jump from the tip of her tongue as her back slammed into the durasteel wall. The angle on this tunnel-at least at the initiating point-was not as severe as the one that had swallowed Kir-wan. Spark hissed, refusing to scream. The angle changed, becoming far harsher. Vallen plummeted feet first through the darkness. She could only hope that she would have some warning before she reached bottom. Spark knew she would be of little use if she broke her legs in the fall.  
It seemed the free-fall was never going to end. Spark made an instant decision concerning her worries of breaking her legs when she finally met up with the durasteel tunnel again. Despite the drop in total darkness, she felt little fear. Using that to her advantage, she reached out with the Force and empowered herself with the ability to levitate down to the ground. Spark had to only hope that the floor wasn't too far below; even though she was powerful, she couldn't maintain that level of energy for long. This technique proved to be a blessing. Had she remained at the velocity she'd been falling with, she would have done herself far more damage than mangled legs.  
Wiped out, Spark collapsed on the cool durasteel floor. She shook her head, amazed at the sheer depth that she'd fallen. "I hope Kir's fall wasn't that steep," she whispered. Somehow, throughout the descent, she'd maintained her tight grip on the lightsaber hilt. As her apprentice had done, Spark used the weapon as a tool for illumination. Spark followed the floor forward. Her inner Force sense still felt "woozy" so she did not attempt to sense Kir-wan right away. After fifteen minutes of walking in the dark, she gave it a try only to find herself still blocked. Much like Kir-wan's experience, Spark did find that her tunnel did eventually come to an end. However, hers was unguarded. The Jedi apprentice had wiped out the threats earlier for her master. Spark peered out of the tunnel and could hear the struggle of the two that Kir-wan had bound in the other tunnel. She climbed out of the mouth and dropped the few meters to the floor. "A lot of boxes here," she said dryly, surveying the room. Spark noted the control panel and moved in that direction. The Bothan still lay there were Kir-wan had left him. The Jedi studied him for a moment, wondering if her student had been through this path. Her curiosity was confirmed as she turned and spotted the handiwork of a lightsaber on the crates. Spark took a look too and was shocked to find the nutritional supplies that had been hoarded. Relief rushed through Spark; she knew then that Kir-wan was alive indeed. "Good work, Kir," she whispered. Spark returned to the control panel and closed her eyes. Though she could not detect her partner's presence in the Living Force, she could feel Kir- wan's psychic residue in that spot. Spark connected to that, giving her the ability to sense what had run through Kir-wan's mind and emotions at that moment. Vallen was impressed with the focus that her apprentice maintained working alone in the strange environment. Clearing her own mind, Spark was able to pick up on Kir-wan's plans. Stop the storms. get the supplies to the surface. find Spark. Opening her eyes, Vallen had to smile proudly. Kir-wan's dedication to the Jedi way would be commended when they achieved their goals. Returning to her tasks, she used the same datapad the apprentice had, searching for information. Spark studied the map quickly, committing it to memory. Whomever they were dealing with may have put the computer system on alert; she dare not access another machine during her trek in the stronghold. Spark opened the hatch and cautiously glanced around the corner, into the deserted hallway. She slid along the wall, her back aching still, looking for a grate that she'd noticed on the schematic. Would Kir-wan have noticed this detail?, she wondered. Spark's eyes followed the ceiling and finally spotted the mesh grate that she was searching for. Again, she had to allow for a smile, seeing that the latch had been tampered with. Kir-wan had used the same trick. Climbing into the ventilation system provided a safer route to the power core. She didn't know if Kir knew otherwise but Spark had to assume that the subterranean building had been alerted to their presence. Vallen slid the latch over and vaulted herself into the narrow crevice. Leaning over head toward the ground, she snagged a corner of the metal mesh with two fingers and hauled it back into place. She breathed a sigh of relief at being able to accomplish this unnoticed then began to crawl through the tiny ductwork.  
  
As Spark Vallen was climbing into the ventilation system, Kir-wan Jada was hoisting herself out and dropping silently to the floor. She had for forty- five minutes in the ductwork, using the Force to seek out the power plant. Through the shafts, she had overheard conversations from guards and other staff that circulated in the hallways below. It seemed that her exploits in the warehouse had gone unnoticed-thank the Force!-and they were oblivious to her position above their heads. More than once, Kir-wan also noted that there was a definite plot to complete ruin Chashire's economy and natural beauty. She had no idea who was behind the scheme as yet but was confident that piece of the puzzle would also fall into place given time. Throughout her journey in the narrow crawl space, Kir-wan had also noted several more storage spaces. There were crates of supplies all over the facility! No wonder Chashire suffered! The underground power plant was a curved room, approximately 20 meters in diameter, within the entire structure. The ventilation shaft from which she'd dropped was four meters above her present position, crouched behind yet more crates. Kir-wan had remained in the duct for 10 minutes, scanning the plant for guards or technicians. She knew that they were on the opposite side of the room from her momentarily secure position. Two techs carrying no visible weapons. If she remained behind the boxes and moved slowly to her left, she would be half way to the emergency cut-off switch. Kir-wan would have to be exposed to the techs for at least forty-five seconds if she were to make a run for the mechanism. Jada mentally calculated the situation. Her challenge was to shut down the system so quickly that the two techs on the other side of the room could not call for assistance. Once the system was down, the lighting and security would be cut until someone could get the power running again. Kir-wan scowled from her hiding place. The question now, it seemed, was: how long until they can get the power back on? She guessed she would have a window of fifteen minutes or so once the system went down. That would give her enough time to locate the back-up system and crash it too. With both inoperative, Kir-wan could head back and find a way to move the hidden supplies. She closed her eyes for a moment, preparing her body for the sprint it would have to make. Just as she took the first step out, an image of Spark Vallen flashed through her head. Kir-wan shoved herself backward against a crate, remaining hidden for a moment longer. She knew from her training that seeing Spark like that could not be a coincidence. For the first time since before her exercise on the surface of Chashire, Kir-wan Jada stretched out with the Force to locate her master. Kir-wan felt Vallen's presence rush into her senses, the flood of emotion almost doubling her over. She put a hand to the back of her head and willed Spark to settle down. The pressure subsided. One telepathic word clung in her consciousness: wait. Kir-wan found herself physically nodding as if she were responding to the spoken word. She tapped Spark with her mind acknowledging the order. A sense of relief whirled through Jada realizing that not only had Spark somehow made her way down to the subterranean depths but she had also figured out her plan. She knew she could wait in her secluded space as long as necessary; Kir-wan would receive further instruction from her mentor when it was time to act.  
  
Spark allowed a contended sigh that finally her connection to Kir-wan was restored. She had moved into the ventilation system and had crawled about ten feet when she felt she needed to reach out to Kir-wan one more time. When Vallen had felt the response from her apprentice, she was ready to put her half of the strategy into play. Spark knew Kir-wan had headed for the power plant; it was Kir's style to set chaos into motion and move calmly amidst the confusion to execute the plan. The strategy was sound; Spark had her apprentice wait for she needed time to find the leader of the operation before the power went down. Spark wasn't sure if the other Jedi had figured out her goal but she knew Kir-wan would wait for further instructions, giving her the opportunity to search. Spark reached an intersection that crossed all axes in the ventilation system. Smooth plasteel traveled left, right, straight-ahead, up to higher levels and even further down. She could see a slight scratch in the silver- colored shaft and knew that Kir-wan had continued in that direction to reach the power plant. She reflected on the 3-D map that she had memorized back in the warehouse then craned her head to look down the vertical shaft. The small space was circular and extremely smooth. Spark grumbled internally about Jedi tasks failing to be simple then deliberated on her options. She knew from the schematic that the stronghold's headquarters was down several floors; that was the direction she would have to head. The ventilation shaft seemed the easiest way to move about horizontally, yet Spark felt that having to slide down vertically would cause her problems. There were no handholds or ways to slow her descent. If she crashed loudly, the entire plan would be spoiled. Spark scowled. The other choice she had was to exit the ventilation shaft and proceed downward directly through the hallways. Crouching there, the Jedi Master again felt Kir-wan's mind touch hers. Spark: Lani Duryea? Vallen's eyes widened, understanding Jada's question. It had crossed her mind too that Duryea could very well be involved in this scheme. She did control what came into Chashire from off-system. Spark bit the corner of her lip, searching for what felt the right decision. She looked to the left and right in the ductwork quickly then scooted to the right. If she could find a grate over a side-room, she would make the trek down in the hallways. somehow. Intuition served Vallen right as only after a few yards in that direction, she encountered the sort of hatch she needed. Peering cautiously into the room below, Spark saw that it was a supply closet. Perfect, she thought. Her skills at telekinesis were null much like her colleague Knight Corran Horn, so she had no way of willing the latch to release. With a sigh, Spark activated her lightsaber in the cramped space and used it to pop the lock. The grate swung down into the room, leaving the Jedi her opening. She hopped down then secured the gate as well as possible. She didn't want to leave an obvious clue that they had used the ventilation shafts; those ducts could serve as an exit too. Spark studied the cramped closet and spotted workman's jumpsuit. With no choice but to leave her robe behind, she quickly climbed into the baggy gray coveralls and zipped them all the way up to her neck. Vallen stored what she could from her robe into the pockets of her new disguise, diminished her presence once again in the Force then stepped out into the next hallway. Deserted. Good, she thought to herself. She started out to the right, walking with purpose even though she was slightly disoriented. Spark had learned the map based on the ventilation shafts, not the regular walkways. Her immediate goal was to find an elevator that could take her down another few levels. She read what few directional signs there were as she walked, hoping to appear inconspicuous to the security cameras that were undoubtedly placed along the halls.  
"What're you doing here?" barked a burly voice from behind her. Spark gasped in surprise; she'd not felt the presence of the man standing a few feet back.  
He must have just turned onto this corridor. Drawing the Force around her, Vallen calmly and clearly stated, "I am in search of a lift that provides access to the lower levels."  
Her skill at using language as a persuasive tool aside from a Jedi tool once again came in handy. The man who questioned her stood several inches taller and was far more imposing in appearance than the Jedi. He wore a uniform several shades darker than Spark's. His fearsome nature diminished as he began to look slightly confused, then replied, "You go around that corner and you will run right into the lifts."  
Spark bowed her head differentially and turned toward the elevators, employing yet another Jedi mind trick to ease in her escape.  
The worker shook off his momentary daze, trying to recall what had just been happening. He gaped, realizing that the woman whom he'd just discovered in the hall had vanished. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The lift area was abandoned as Spark Vallen made her approach. The schematics showed the headquarters to be five levels further down from her present location. She had gathered from overheard voices and signage that there were at least four more warehouses similar to the one in that Kir-wan and she had landed. A major operation was depleting Chashire's chance for recovery.  
Spark depressed the button that called for the elevator. Her senses remained alert and watchful, prepared if she should need to justify her existence at the lifts. Fortunately, she did not encounter a single soul. Unseen, Spark boarded the transport and whisked the door closed. As she had expected, the lift would not take her down five full levels-only four. She would have to manage her own way down to the headquarters if she could not find another suitable route quickly enough.  
As the repulsorlift plunged down the four floors, Spark pressed her mind toward her apprentice's. Through their connection, she whispered almost there-keeping waiting. Jada acknowledged the advice calmly, without evidence of tension or impatience. Spark nodded absently, mentally recording the reaction she received from Kir-wan then returned her entire focus to the task at hand. Her lightsaber rested against her inner arm, tucked into her sleeve.  
The door slid open. Spark stepped out of the lift with confidence, her senses already detecting the Humans stationed just beyond the door. Vallen debated in her mind whether or not to gamble on the situation. She and Kir-wan were fairly certain that Lani Duryea had something to do with the operation though they had no empirical proof. If it came down to it, would a bluff that she was supposed to see Lani work? Was she that certain Lani was involved?  
She arrived in the middle of the conversation between the two workmen. They look at her curiously. Quickly, she opted to pretend she knew exactly who they were, relying on her own rhetoric. "When does the mess open?" she asked.  
The thin pale teen laughed. "You must be like me! Always hungry!"  
His comment distracted the second workman from inspecting Spark any further. "How can you always be hungry? Where can you put the food you eat?" he asked, indicating the slight frame.  
The first man smiled then looked back to Spark. "So are you down this way to relieve us?"  
"Actually," she explained, creating a reason for being there as she went, "I'm looking for someone. We had a minor problem upstairs," she pointed at the ceiling for emphasis. "Is there someone down here that I could talk to?"  
Number two did give Spark a questioning look then. "Why didn't you radio your supervisor?"  
Quickly, she gestured to her uniform. "I would but it is being serviced and maintenance said they didn't have any to spare given the activities above ground."  
Vallen had bluffed, guessing that there were indeed operatives on the ground level of Chashire acting out and reporting on whatever was going on. The Force was with her as the teen confirmed her comments. "Yeah, those storms sure are kicking Bantha fodder out of the cities!"  
She offered an easy smile in reply to his comments, storing more information into her brain for later. The Jedi now had certainty that both events-the smuggled goods and the surface storms--originated from this site.  
Returning back to her original need for finding a supervisor, the older man said, "You're best off finding someone from your unit and solving the problem yourself. They don't let anyone downstairs," he pointed at the durasteel floor, indicating the lower level, "for anything."  
The teen giggled. "Not even Jedi could get to that stronghold."  
Spark took that in as well then used the facts they were so willingly offering to get more tips. Wouldn't hurt to find out what the worker's thought of the Jedi presence on Chashire. She brought this up casually, asking for rumors about the two female knights running about.  
"Last I heard, they were still running around the grasses near Flordun," offered the older worker. "They had been building homes a few weeks back."  
"And healing," the boy said with evident awe.  
Just to keep the conversation moving, Spark asked, "Do you think they know about this place?" She kept just enough superstition and terror in her voice to light up the eyes of both men.  
"I doubt it. The bosses seem to have this operation running as smooth as a spaceliner."  
She nodded, pretending to agree with his assessment. Lower-level staff was kept uninformed, she gathered. No operation ran that smoothly. Spark put on a sheepish, embarrassed smile then brought her voice down to a hushed whisper. "I feel really dumb asking this but I've not been down to these lower levels before. Is the floor plan the same here as the upper floors? I'm in need of the. um."  
The teen workman's face flushed with equal embarrassment. "Floor's the same, yeah," he mumbled with a dopey grin on his face. "Down that corridor. First left."  
Vallen winked then smiled at the other workman. "Catch you guys a little later then."  
Never realizing that they had told many a valuable secret to the Jedi, Spark bolted down the hall as if she had a major emergency on her hands.  
  
Kir-wan Jada waited in silence behind the crates, knowing a signal to act would come from her master. sooner or later. Her posture remained erect even after the forty-five minutes of standing stationary without movement. She kept her mind focused with simple concentration techniques she had learned at the Academy years ago. Kir-wan just had to remain patient until her partner was ready. Remaining mindful of her place, she also kept an ear trained on the two techs that stood on the opposite side of the room.  
"So this can really hold that much power?" the tech Kir-wan had identified as Nikko asked his partner Rayshi.  
She heard Rayshi reply, "That's what I'm told. We'll find out for sure in an hour when we fire it up to full strength." Kir-wan cocked her head slightly, using the Force to amplify her own hearing slightly-which was a trick she was still learning and it was quite imperfect. "At 100% like that, we'll be able to unleash a storm that devastates the planet with no hope of recovery."  
Like her master had, Kir-wan noted the fact that the storms started here. She knew their plan now had to succeed. Jada thought of the beauty on the surface and wondered how these techs could plot to destroy the rich nature of their own planet. The supplies they had smuggled from the citizens of Chashire had not only hurt the rebuilding efforts, but they would also serve as rations for the underground operatives!  
Kir-wan's shallow breath caught in her throat when she heard Nikko ask, "Should we move those crates out of here before we fire it up to full power?"  
The Jedi apprentice began to formulate how to hide herself now that her current position was about to be compromised. Kir-wan did not want to expose herself yet-she felt the timing was not right. Though she did have the skill to manipulate them with a mind trick, Jada also felt this was not the right action. yet. She heard Rayshi's reply: "Well, if this baby can't handle the power, it won't matter much if these crates were here or not because I think the whole facility would blow." A pause, then he added, "But maybe we should move 'em so it looks good when it works and our leads visit the site."  
Though Jada's panic level began to escalate as she heard the approaching footsteps, the Jedi kept her lightsaber at hand-deactivated-and listened carefully to the techs' shoes. Which direction would they approach from-left or right of me? Left. With that knowledge, Kir-wan began to cautiously slide to the right, her stomach pressed against the crate. Rayshi and Nikko hit the first corner of crate number one; Kir-wan slid around the corner of crate three, remaining out of sight.  
She continued to listen to their approach and their grumbling about having to move the crates. They wanted to know who had placed them there in the first place? They weren't to blame! Kir-wan studied the chamber again quickly. The emergency cut-off switch was still to her left. Given the location of the crates and the techs' position in relation to them, she knew she did have enough time to knock out the power. The wild card she was now faced with was her master. wherever she was. Kir-wan made a flash decision; now was the time to cut the power. She had to only hope that Spark was reaching her goal as it went down.  
Kir-wan stared down at the control panel, searching out the system shutdown. The bank of switches was just short of a meter in length. She noticed one large lever that turned on a horizontal access. Above it, Kir- wan recognized that there were individual cut-off systems, shutting down specific areas of the power delivered to the facility. Without looking up, she projected part of her consciousness toward the two techs who were beginning to move the crates. She did not have much time.  
How do I shut it down?, she thought. The entire system? Individual components?  
She peered closer to read the scripts on the individuals systems. Electricity, master and back up-water-ventilation, with sub-dials for heating (which was already turned down) and cooling. Kir-wan stared for an instant at the ventilation handle then gasped, pulling her hand away from the master control. If she shut down the entire system all at once, they would be trapped in a tomb with depleting oxygen! Jada exhaled sharply, grateful for the burst of intuition.  
Turning to the smaller levers, Kir-wan first cranked the cooling unit to full blast. She hoped that would make the facility absolutely freezing. Then, she dialed the waterpower down to minimal levels and cut power to the electricity. Instantly, she, the techs and everyone else in the subterranean facility were plunged into darkness.  
The two technicians shouted, startled, and much to Kir-wan's surprise, quickly advanced in the dark toward the control panel. She could hear their footsteps and "see" them through the Force. They were more shocked than anything else; they did not know she was standing there. When they were less than two meters away, she ignited her teal lightsaber, providing the only light in the power plant.  
They looked at her horrified, realizing that it was a Jedi Knight responsible for the outage.  
"This ends now," Kir-wan stated purposefully, drawing on Spark's lessons on language. If she did this right, she would not even need to use the persuasion mind trick. She angled the tip of her blade to point at them, holding it almost horizontally.  
"Like hell it does!" shouted the technician to the left of the saber. His right hand quickly went to the inside of his vest and pulled out a snub blaster. He didn't bother to aim since he was at point-blank range from the Jedi. Faster than he'd reached for his blaster, Kir-wan had moved her saber up to a defensive stance and blocked both shots. The first blast bounced from her blade to connect with the control panel. Sparks flew as electronics melted. The second shot traveled the route it had come, catching the aggressor on the wrist.  
Howling with pain, he dropped the blaster and fell to his knees. Kir- wan used her skill with telekinesis to throw the blaster to the opposite side of the room. Jada felt bad that pain had to be inflicted for the operation to succeed but redirected those emotions so she could focus. She looked to technician number two-Nikko--and waited to see what his strategy would be.  
"Don't be a fool," Kir-wan suggested, dropping her eyes to Rayshi for a moment. He continued to clutch his damaged hand. The lesson of his partner was not lost on Nikko. He put his hands up, over his head and began to mumble for mercy.  
Already the temperature had changed from her adjustments to the ventilation system. The room that she and the technicians occupied had grown quite chilly. Kir-wan pondered what to do. Her original plan had been to slip out of the power plant and head back to the warehouse to move the shipments of supplies. Now that she had cut the electrical system-and Rayshi's blaster had shot the panel-that possibility was eliminated. She would have locked them in a closet somewhere but with the power off, the doors were locked shut.  
"What are in the crates?" she demanded of Nikko.  
His eyes bulged with fear. "I don't-don't-know," he stammered. "We, uh, we, we just work in here."  
Kir-wan nodded, absently, thinking through a plan. "Get up," she said to Rayshi. He complied slowly, holding his injured hand close to his breast. Holding the lightsaber out in front of all of them, Jada directed her captives toward the crates. "You two need to sit tight for a while," she told them, thinking she sounded very much like Spark Vallen with a comment like that. "I think you'll be comfortable in one of those boxes."  
Like the crates she'd seen in the warehouse, these were sealed shut with a combination lock. In the storeroom, Kir-wan had had no qualms about slicing the crates with her lightsaber. In here, she would be defeating the idea of holding the two technicians if she cut the boxes of severed the locking mechanism.  
In the darkness, the eyes of the techs showed even more fear than had there been artificial light. They were spooked, terrified of being trapped with a Jedi. This gave Kir-wan a slight pause, momentarily reflecting on the idea of inspiring fear into a person. How did that fit into the idea of fear leading to the Dark Side? Pushing the idea aside, she concentrated her mind on the first lock, envisioning the electronics. Through the Force, Jada could see how the latch operated; she only had to will it to move with telekinesis.  
A few beads of perspiration surfaced on her forehead. Kir-wan was used to moving large objects. No matter how many times she was told, "Size matters not," she still felt working with a small device required more concentration and finesse. Finally after several minutes of focus, she heard the satisfying click of the bolt pulling back. The crate opened, revealing several weeks of dry food.  
"Pull that stuff out of there," she instructed Nikko. "Then climb in."  
Reluctantly, he followed orders, pulling the boxes of food out slowly. When it was cleared, Kir-wan gestured with her left hand, indicating he did need to step into the crate. She tossed a box of food in, gave Rayshi a warning glance, then pushed the hatch closed. It re- locked instantly. The same routine followed for the second technician, emptying the crate, climbing inside and Kir-wan locking the door.  
She allowed a relieved sigh to escape into the darkness surrounding her.  
Kir-wan then climbed atop one of the crates and vaulted back into the ventilation system. The Force would show her what was necessary now. She was ready.  
  
When the lights went out, Spark jumped in surprise. She kept a close hand on her lightsaber; she had been slowly cutting a hole in the floor and didn't want to accidentally cut her own foot off. Spark kept a scowl off her face at the sudden inconvenience. She knew Kir-wan wouldn't have cut the power unless it had been necessary to do so on her end.  
"No matter," she whispered aloud. "I can take care of this without illumination."  
Outside the chamber she'd locked herself in, she could hear the feet of the two guards she had spoken to earlier shuffling about, bumping into the walls in the sheer blackness of the corridor. With the electricity cut, Spark actually had the added advantage of working where she did. The guards wouldn't be able to get in unless they found a way to cut the door down now.  
The circle she was cutting into the durasteel was about two-thirds completed now. Just a little bit more and she would have enough room to slip down to the lowest level. Based on her memory of the map, Spark thought she would be cutting into the ceiling of another supply closet, not the main room. Using the Force, she could sense the trepidation, frustration and anger from the persons who were locked in the facility's headquarters. Their communication had obviously been knocked out so they had no idea what had caused their situation. Weren't they in for a surprise?, Spark thought.  
She shifted her grip on the lightsaber hilt so that she would have increased leverage. The precision cutting was almost complete now. Just a few more centimeters and the circle would be complete. Spark had taken care to make the slit on an angle; this would allow her to drop the circular piece of durasteel back into its place in the floor without falling all the way through. Vallen focused to allow strength to flow into her muscles as she lifted the heavy steel out of its crevice.  
Spark peered down into what was a storage closet as she had thought, using her saber for illumination. In one movement, she dropped down the hole and pulled the cut durasteel circle with her, locking it back in place. She landed silently but held her breath, listening carefully to the activity outside. All seemed well from her position in the closet. Spark manually pushed against the door, using Jedi strength to open it since there was no power.  
Despite the quiet with which she'd moved, Spark was greeted with five high-powered blaster rifles trained on her chest. Having anticipated that Chashire's saboteurs may have heard her descent to the final level, or had known there were Jedi in the stronghold, Spark had been prepared and had her lightsaber already activated and placed in a defensive position.  
"Kill her," she heard from behind the five-armed guards. That was when the blaster fire came at point-blank range.  
  
Kir-wan's heart thudded with sudden horror, feeling something terrible had just happened in their mission. The Jedi apprentice felt a wave of agony and shock run through her. She had been crawling through the cramped ventilation shaft, feeling her way through the Force to find where she should be next when the distress hit her.  
"No, oh no, no," she moaned, wiping sudden perspiration from her brow and tears from her eyes. She froze there in the enclosure, unable to move an inch, pulling her Force sense inward.  
Jada's imagination went into hyperspeed, worrying that her Master had been mortally wounded. The pain she'd felt had been strong enough to warrant that likelihood. Again, the destructive feelings of failure began to surface, blocking her from the obvious methods to actually check on Spark's presence or lock onto her and run to help. All Kir-wan could see was a haze in front of her eyes, fearing that her worst nightmare had come true: that she had failed her mentor in the worst way. Guilt poured over in waves, engulfing Kir-wan in despair.  
"No, no, no. This can't be happening," she cried, still not remembering all of her training.  
A burning sense of finality crept into Jada's consciousness, filling her with an awful sense of coldness. She shivered without realizing the action. Kir-wan began to crawl forward again, moving with a focused determination. Despite her outward appearance, she was not filled with anger. She had even lost the feeling of despair that had begun to overwhelm her. Kir-wan Jada, Jedi apprentice, had just gripped her destiny and her purpose. with or without her master in her life. She still had a duty to carry out on Chashire and she would not stop until that obligation was fulfilled. She crawled to the intersection where Spark had turned to find her passageway to the lower levels. Kir-wan looked down the vertical shaft, to her left where Vallen had traveled, then turned her gaze downward again. As she had figured when she projected Lani Duryea's name into Spark's mind, her master had gone in search of the root of the destructive activity.  
Kir-wan reached out through the Force in search of Spark's presence and was immensely relieved to find that her mentor's connection to the Living Force still pulsed; however, that vibration was extremely weak. Jada squeezed her eyes shut and shoved loving, cleansing energy toward Vallen in the hopes that her rudimentary healing skills could help. Then she plunged down into the shaft.  
In less that three seconds, Kir-wan plummeted to the lowest level of the subterranean lair, landing softly on her feet. She heard the scrape of a boot on the durasteel floor and turned quickly, bringing her lightsaber up to block the three bursts of blaster fire that came toward her in the absolute darkness. Her saber skills had been among the best in her class on Yavin 4 and they served her well in the corridor. Kir-wan's parries sent the energy bolts back at their senders-the same guards who had taken down Spark, sizzling flesh and removing her adversaries.  
Turning, she locked on Spark's presence once more, using her as a beacon to navigate the hallway to the control room. Kir-wan sprinted the distance unable to see, worried, feeling the agony Spark suffered. She turned a corner running at full speed and had the fortune of crashing right into the Chashire saboteurs. Kir-wan managed to turn her fall into a roll, forcing herself onto her feet faster than the leaders could. Using that extra second for action, Jada used her telekinetic skill to pull the blasters from their hands and holsters, throwing them down the hall in the direction she'd come. At the same time, she pulled wire from her belt. Spark had made sure they were prepared with all sorts of equipment that had seemed like an odd assortment; now Kir-wan saw the foresight her master had had.  
"Don't move," she warned the trio. With lightning fast movement, Kir- wan bound the wrists of Lani Duryea and the two other co-saboteurs that she did not know together.  
Lani glared up at Kir-wan with eyes as cold as the storms on Hoth.  
Kir-wan ignored the angry stare and asked in a quiet voice to all three of them, "How could you be so greedy and opportunistic to destroy the splendor and people of your own planet?" The Jedi was stunned and dismayed that her intuition had proved to be correct concerning Lani.  
The creators of Chashire's physical plague said nothing.  
Jada studied her surroundings quickly, searching for a place to store these three-she had used the same trick to contain the staff-why not do the same technique twice? Conscious of her concern for Spark, Kir-wan forced the trio onto their feet and ordered them to move backward toward the control room they'd fled. Lani smirked at Kir-wan as they re-entered the control room, expecting to see Jada fall apart at the sight of her wounded Jedi Master lying on the floor under the glow of her lightsaber. To her disappointment and surprise, Kir-wan's reaction remained composed. She had already known Spark was hurt several minutes before she'd even run into Lani Duryea. And, she knew Spark was not dead. or not dead yet at any rate.  
Kir-wan ordered the three conspirators into the very closet that Spark had emerged from on that level and pulled the door shut. The Force provided her the ability to lock them in after some concentration. It only had to be semi-permanent; they would be turned over to authorities before long.  
All apparent threats extinguished for the moment, Kir-wan finally brought her attention down to her fallen master. "Spark!" she cried out, letting the anguish she'd felt back into her voice.  
Somehow, Vallen had remained semi-consciousness since her misfortune with the guards. Despite her skill with the lightsaber, the blasts had been at point-blank range and several reached their mark. Kir-wan could see with gut wrenching horror that Spark had been shot in the neck below her left ear, the right arm, and twice in the chest. Her eyes were clouded and unfocused as she gazed into the tormented eyes of her apprentice.  
"Thanks for the energy," she whispered, wincing at the rush of pain from using her now blaster-damaged lungs for speaking.  
So like Spark to manage an aloof and casual response no matter the gravity of the situation. Kir-wan stared down at Spark's face, tears filling her eyes. "Master." she said huskily, "I will get you out of here."  
Death for a Jedi was a moment that was to come with complete acceptance. Spark held no fear for her own spirit. She locked her gaze on Kir-wan's and said, "No matter what happens to me, know that you are a Jedi. To the very depths of my soul, I know this of you, my dearest friend. You have achieved-" her breath caught in her throat, a muscle spasm running through her that spent another jolt of pain, "-all that I ever imagined for you as my student." Spark closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to keep focused, then opened her eyes to look at Kir-wan again.  
Kir-wan's features returned to one of absolute peace. She could feel Spark's consciousness slipping despite the control the Jedi Master tried to exert. Her physical damage was simply too much to maintain. "Spark, stay quiet. Let me do my work now." They locked eyes for a long moment, seeing into eachother's soul. Then Spark lost consciousness. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Star Wars: The Bond of Friendship  
  
By: sparkvallen  
  
(Kir-wan and Spark are more or less shared creations by sparkvallen and kirwanqueren.)  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Getting her master back up to the surface given all the challenges she faced was no small feat for Kir-wan Jada. With the controls to the power plant destroyed, she had no way to return electricity to the facility. Kir-wan had to work her way through the stronghold through out- of-the-way staircases, carefully guiding Spark in the repulsor chair she had found. Half of her psychic energies were focused on healing techniques while the rest tapped to remain one step ahead of the other guards and facility workers who stumbled about in the darkness.  
Few actually opposed Kir-wan and Spark to her surprise. Those who did were quickly dispatched or frightened off. It took five hours to navigate through the darkness before Kir-wan found them an egress to the surface. She had known that the warehouse entry points were useless. The route she discovered took them up a narrow service tunnel with a ladder-a path that was unused given the normal repulsorlift capabilities.  
This activity took another 90 minutes to complete. Spark's repulsor chair only moved along a horizontal axis-it would not go up the steep shaft. Kir-wan leaned against the ladder, already drained, searching for the strength to move Spark the distance.  
Vallen's consciousness had come and gone throughout the journey in the dark corridors, mostly remaining unconscious. Now, she opened her eyes. She stared at Kir-wan with terrifying fierceness and ordered her apprentice to leave her behind.  
Kir-wan looked back at Spark and refused to comply.  
"Go," Spark urged.  
She bore her dark eyes into Spark's blue ones and again refused to leave her. "Spark I will levitate you all the way to the top if I have to- you are not staying down here to die."  
Vallen tried to raise her right arm to point authoritatively at Kir- wan only to discover that bone had broken and nerves had been severed from the blaster bolt; her arm would not move. Even still, she replied harshly, "There is no death; there is the Force."  
"That may be true. but not today," Kir-wan retorted bravely, continuing to defy her. She turned away from Spark's frustrated gaze so she could think. Though she had just told Spark she would levitate her the distance if need be, Kir-wan was also realistic enough to know that she simply did not have the skill to perform that feat. To get Spark to the surface, the only method she could see was to physically carry her.  
Kir-wan turned back to her master and found that she had passed out again. She continued to pour her own energy into Vallen, hoping to aid the infection she could feel spreading in her now. The wound that was most visible-the one on Spark's neck-burned a bright angry red. Kir-wan was terrified to move her but even more frightened to leave her behind. Capitalizing on the fact that her obstinate master could not argue while unconscious, she actually cuffed Spark's wrists together with binders that she'd carried on her-another one of Spark's emergency supplies. Kir-wan carefully picked Spark up from the chair and held onto her like she would a child giving her a hug, wrapping Vallen's arms around her neck.  
Kir-wan turned and grasped a rung of the ladder with one hand. It was very hard to maintain a grip on the ladder with Spark's body blocking full access. She had managed to get Vallen's legs to straddle her body, putting her in an extremely awkward position if she were to climb. Kir-wan moved slowly, reaching one rung at a time and hauling them upward.  
Every muscle in Kir's body ached from the exertion of climbing with Spark hanging around her neck when she finally reached the final rungs at the top of the ladder. She had continued to pass healing energy to Spark as best as she could, but her own concentration was wearing thin. The narrow tunnel's cap was sealed like a vault, with a winch wheel keeping it locked.  
Kir-wan sighed audibly against the side of Spark's face. The challenge now would be to keep a one-handed grip on the ladder while balancing their combined weight and spinning the wheel opened to release the hatch! If she lost her balance, they would both fall 200 meters down the shaft.  
Spark whispered in Kir-wan's ear, "If it was easy, it wouldn't be for a Jedi."  
Kir-wan gaped at her master, baffled. As it had always been for her, that carefree attitude served as a defensive mechanism, Kir-wan recognized. She used that sarcasm she was famous for at the Jedi Academy now to hide the agony and exhaustion she was riddled with. The Jedi apprentice almost decided to ignore her comment but then decided to fight fire with fire.  
"You know, Spark, if you're well enough to harass me," she said in a joking tone, "maybe you should have been doing your own climbing just now."  
With a gurgle in her throat that made Kir-wan's blood run cold, Spark managed to reply, "Are you going to hang here and bicker with me or are you going to get us out of here?"  
Kir-wan took a deep breath, let go of the rung with her right hand and reached out into the darkness to grasp the cold steel of the winch wheel. It was an agonizingly slow process to turn the wheel one-handed, a feat that would have been required even if she hadn't been carrying Spark. There was no other way to open the hatch if the escapee wanted to hang onto the ladder! At last, the heard the whoosh of the pressure change as well as the locking mechanism's retraction. With a final burst of strength, Kir- wan heaved the heavy hatch upward, pushing it open.  
Warm, bright sunlight streamed in, blinding Kir-wan for several minutes. She had spent so many hours in pure darkness that the light actually incapacitated her. Finally, when she was able to squint, she took in the sky overhead, feeling the life outside and letting it energize her. Kir-wan pushed away her exhaustion and her fear, allow the Force to pulse through her once again in this quest. She focused that strength on her master, using her skill to levitate her up through the hatch and onto the soft grass. Kir-wan vaulted herself to the surface with a Force jump, landing next to Spark.  
"Now what?" she asked aloud, seeing that they were still very much in the Chashire wilderness. Flordun was several weeks' walk away; Spark needed medical attention immediately.  
Her question was answered within seconds as she noticed the drone of a landspeeder's engine. Kir-wan looked across the horizon and saw the craft's movement several miles away. The passengers had to have been using macrobinoculars to spot her so quickly. The landspeeder zoomed in their direction.  
"Spark, help us coming now," she told her master, not caring if she was conscious to hear her or not. Then Kir-wan looked closer at Spark and gasped. The last of her life energy was actually dissipating before her eyes! "No!" she screamed with dread. Without any thought whatsoever to her own welfare, Kir-wan directed a blast of her own energy at Spark. The strength with which she accumulated and fired the energy away from her own spirit caused her to lose consciousness.  
  
Several hours later in Flordun, the landspeeder rushed to the medical center that Reeg Aflant worked at, speeds bordering on reckless. Screeching to a halt hard enough to damage the engines, the rescue team that found the Jedi Knights leapt from the vehicle and pulled both Jedi to a tent.  
Reeg Aflant arrived on the scene only moments later and was dismayed to find both women to be in terrible condition. Both alive. but not by much. He had ordered a search for the two Jedi when the storm activity had suddenly ceased earlier that day. Reeg had known that somehow that had been right with their hypothesis that the storms were not natural and amazingly, they'd found a way to stop the destruction.  
"Get Master Vallen into a bacta tank immediately," he ordered.  
One of the medical aides ran forward and protested given the fact since bacta was in such limited supply.  
Reeg snapped angrily, "These women have nearly given their lives for our welfare. Get her into a bacta tank now."  
The aide complied without further dispute. Spark was whisked away from Kir-wan's side. The Flordun leader then turned his attention to Kir- wan, realizing that her wounds were not physical. Yes, she was exhausted, but even Reeg Aflant could see that her wounds were of her spirit, nearly tapping her entire soul's life for her mentor. "Knight Jada must be given fluids immediately. Her condition is not as severe but I want her monitored just the same. These two Jedi must survive. We owe them our lives and our planet's safety."  
  
Three weeks later, Spark and Kir-wan, both very much alive, rested in the Chashire sun, sitting outside the medical camp. This was the first time that both had been conscious at the same time and well enough to speak. Now, they found that they had no words to express the emotions that they felt.  
After a few moments, Spark said, "If I ever have to come within three meters of another bacta tank again." She smiled, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face.  
Kir-wan laughed aloud and turned to look at Spark. Her master's wounds had healed well but Vallen had a long scar along her neck from the severe wound she had suffered. "Well, I can tell you are feeling better," she observed dryly.  
Spark smirked at the response then nodded slowly. Bacta and her own healing meditations had done wonders for such a short amount of recovery time. "Kir-wan," she said.  
The apprentice looked at her seriously, waiting.  
"Thank you," Spark said simply.  
Kir-wan extended her Force presence toward Spark as she had done months ago on Yavin 4 when they had first reached the decision to work as master and apprentice. She felt Spark do the same and replied, "You're welcome." 


End file.
